Will It Be Enough?
by lovrgrl5
Summary: Badboy!Blaine is new at McKinley and immediately takes a liking to Kurt. They eventually fall for each other but something keeps threatening to tear them apart. Will it tear them apart for good, or will they eventually find happiness together? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Kurt Hummel internally groaned as he sleepily rolled over to turn off his alarm. He peeked open his eyes; his clock read 6:30 am. He shook his head thinking that it wasn't worth getting up so early to look good if there would be no one at school to impress. Nonetheless, he got out of bed and slowly got ready for the first day of his senior year at William McKinley High School.

An hour later he had his travel mug full of coffee in hand while glaring at Finn, his step-brother of less than a year.

"Jeez, dude. Chill out. I just have to put on my shoes." Finn said as he wiped the sleep crusts from his eyes.

"Finn. I told you last night we need to be pulling out of the driveway at 7:30 sharp or else we would be late. I did NOT say you can wake up at 7:30 and not brush your teeth so we can go to school late just like every day last year." Kurt snapped.

At this, Finn's eyes widened. "Brush my teeth, that's right. Thanks man!" Finn said holding his hand up for a high five, which Kurt ignored.

"NO! Here, have some gum and let's go!" Kurt held out a stick of peppermint gum to Finn as he began to walk out the door with Finn trailing behind him.

* * *

Once they crossed the threshold of the school building, Kurt watched his giant of a step-brother saunter towards his girlfriend, Rachel. Kurt's face scrunched up as he heard her screech upon noticing her boyfriend's arrival. Kurt shook his head; _she really needs to tone it down_ he thought as he walked to his locker.

Kurt reached his locker and sighed as he noticed the mold of his shoulder dented into his locker. As he began to turn the combination he got wrapped into a tight hug. He giggled along with the owner of the hug.

"'Cedes, I only saw you yesterday, there really is no need to be _this_ excited to see me." Kurt turned to his best friend and smiled.

"Well, boo, I haven't seen you _here_ since before summer." She retorted. "What do you think of my outfit? I hid it yesterday to surprise you." She backed up a few steps, right into a boy that Kurt didn't recognize. "Oomph, sorry!" Mercedes said, turning to the boy.

The boy turned and Kurt felt his breath leave his body. This boy was _gorgeous_. Kurt also noticed he probably wouldn't be spending any time with this boy, especially if his father had anything to say about it. The boy had dark leather riding boots over his skin tight jeans, topped by a ripped white t-shirt and a worn leather jacket. To accompany his apparel the boy carried a riding helmet in his right hand. He had a mop of dark, curly hair and the most beautiful eyes that were a cross between honey and hazel, but those eyes were held in an icy glare. His triangle shaped eyebrows were pulled into a frown as he glared at Mercedes. He also had multiple piercings, one stud and one hoop in each earlobe, a right industrial bar, the right side of his lower lip (_very plump and luscious looking lips_) had a black hoop through it and his left eyebrow had a shining silver hoop.

"…happen again. Trust me; you don't want to mess with me bitch." Kurt gasped, even though he had just called Kurt's best friend a bitch, his voice was smooth and Kurt just wanted to hear more.

Kurt watched as the boy stalked away, pushing people out of his way.

"Right Kurt?" Kurt's attention was brought back to Mercedes who appeared to be a little disheveled.

"Sorry, what?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I said that boy was a jerk and I can't wait for the neanderthals to get hold of him. As much as I hate them, I think they could be put to good use in his case."

Kurt just nodded. He tried to get the boy out of his head as he and Mercedes walked to their English class. The last thing Kurt needed was to get a crush for another straight boy (if his previous crush on Finn had taught him anything, he would avoid _that_ situation again) who is rude to his best friend. He needed to focus on school so he could go to New York the following year.

By the time they had reached the classroom, Kurt had a smile on his face with visions of New York flooding his mind. That is, until he passed the Cheerios in the front of the classroom talking about the new boy who simply radiated sex. Kurt knew exactly who they were talking about, so he tuned his ears to them, in case they had any more information about the mysterious boy.

"Blaine, apparently. Blaine Anderson. Santana managed to pounce on the boy and apparently he pushed her off claiming she _wasn't his type_ without even knowing her. What a douche. Anyway, he is totally…"

Kurt tuned them back out then, knowing that was the most useful information he would get out of them. At least now the mysterious boy had a name. _Blaine Anderson_.

Kurt sighed as the teacher brought the class to attention and began taking roll.

* * *

Two classes, and a headache later (he had just sat through French with Rachel consistently buzzing in his ear about how AMAZING her summer in Europe had been. Kurt wanted to slap her just to get her to shut up), Kurt walked in to the cafeteria with Rachel bobbing by his side. She ran off at the sight of Finn and Kurt smiled at Mercedes and Tina as they waved him to join them in the lunch line.

"Oh Kurt! Mercedes tells me we all have history together next! Yay!" Tina cheerily said as she hugged Kurt. He smiled at her. They hadn't seen much of each other that summer due to Tina and Mike's summer jobs at the local Theater Camp.

Suddenly, there was a bustle a few people ahead of the trio, catching everyone's attention. People started to move out of the way, a memo of which Kurt didn't get, so he got body slammed by a stocky figure. Kurt focused back in front of him, only to be met by the honey-hazel eyes from earlier. This time though, they weren't icy like they were before. They seemed to be soft as they met Kurt's blue-green eyes. Kurt was stuck in surprise at this new revelation as the eyes turned to something else. Only then did Kurt look at the rest of the face accompanying the eyes that captivated him. The face had turned smug as Blaine looked Kurt up and down. Kurt composed his face into his signature bitch-glare. Blaine's eyes eventually met Kurt's again.

"Well, shit. Aren't you just a sexy thing? I really like those pants, how long did they take to paint on? I only ask so I'll know how long they'll take to unpaint later." Blaine said with a hint of a smile pulling on his full lips.

Kurt's mouth dropped and his eyes widened at the remark. Was this boy for real? Why was he picking on Kurt? Did Kurt just reek _easy victim_ or something?

"Oh no worries, we will put that wide open mouth to use later babe." Blaine winked and reached around Kurt to slap his ass. Kurt yelped. Blaine then spun on his heels and walked out of the cafeteria, followed by the gaze of every student and teacher present.

Once Blaine was out of view, every gaze fell on Kurt. He was rooted to the spot, eyes wide, but mouth shut. He didn't even register Mercedes and Tina pulling him to their usual table. His mind was filled with those eyes. The soft ones that bored into Kurt's eyes before the smug bastard came back into view. Kurt silently hoped he would see those soft eyes again someday as he dug into his salad.

* * *

**A/N: Hello friends! First of all, I don't own Glee or it's characters. Second, I'm trying my hand at writing. Most chapters will be between 1,000-1,500 words. Some things to expect, language and what I hope to be some suspense (obviously not this chapter seeing as it's a 'set it up chapter') I will post warnings for anything 'harsh' at the beginning of further chapters. Let me know what you think so far! Can't wait to get feedback :) MUAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am posting my note at the beginning this time for a few notes to make reading this and future chapters easier. First of all, a HUGE thank you to everyone who has favorited/following this story now! :) I'm so excited! A special shout-out to those who took a second to review, THANK YOU! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. I will post one chapter per week on Tuesday or Wednesday. Ok, this story is told from Kurt's perspective without being in first person. This means any thoughts or things that would seem like they are coming from someone's perspective, it's Kurt. Hope this clears things for the story, please feel free to ask if something seems odd and I'll clear it up.**

**A little note on formatting. These are the following things you will see:**

_'Thoughts'_

_**emphasis on certain words being said**_

**YELLING/SCREAMING**

**Everything else will be written in normal text. Again, if clarification is needed please ask! :)**

**Just a reminder, this fic is rated M. You can expect foul and suggestive language throughout the story. It happens. I will not always post THIS warning, from now on I will only post warnings for triggers or anything harsher than normal.**

**I don't own Glee, or its characters.**

**Ok, enough of my voice, let's get to the story! Enjoy! Remember to review and pass the story on to others to enjoy! MUAH!**

* * *

As Kurt walked from his last class towards the choir room he caught sight of Blaine. Kurt's heartbeat sped up a little but he kept his gaze away from him. As he walked past, Kurt heard a whistle follow him. He stopped, bitch-glare intact, and turned to look at Blaine.

"Can I help you with something?" Kurt snapped.

"Ah! He does speak! And what a lovely voice too, I bet you will make some delicious sounds with that voice while I'm fucking you." Blaine said as he stepped toward Kurt.

Kurt's face colored. "That'll never happen. Who put you up to this?"

Blaine took another step and he was right in front of Kurt. Kurt noticed he was slightly taller than Blaine, but Blaine's attitude more than made up for his lack of height.

"No one, babe. I just really want to get in those sexy as hell pants of yours."

Kurt rolled his eyes and repeated "That'll never happen."

Blaine leaned forward until his lips were inches from Kurt's and Kurt could feel Blaine's breath ghosting on his lips.

"We'll see hot stuff. Just a matter of time." He smirked. "You got a name, or shall I just call you sexy?"

"Kurt."

Blaine nodded and suddenly turned and walked away, lighting up a cigarette as he exited the school towards the parking lot. Kurt let out the breath he was unaware that he had been holding. _'What the hell?' _He shook his head and finished the walk to the choir room.

* * *

The following two weeks followed a certain pattern. Kurt would arrive at his locker before school to find Blaine standing there smirking at him. Kurt would push him out of the way and load his locker with his notebooks as Blaine threw a long line of sexual remarks at him. Blaine would find Kurt at lunch and walk by to ask Kurt to join him for a quickie between classes before heading to the table he had to himself in the corner of the cafeteria. Then after school, before Glee Club, Kurt would find himself in the deserted hall with Blaine walking beside him making even more sexual comments to Kurt. '_Where does he come up with them all?'_

* * *

On Monday of their third week of school, Kurt was sitting at lunch with Tina and Mercedes laughing about the meltdown Rachel had put everyone through the previous Friday when Mr. Schuester didn't let her sing her third song of the evening claiming they didn't have time when they actually did. It was always a cherished moment when someone stood up to Rachel 'I'm a star' Berry.

"Uh oh, Kurt, here comes trouble." Mercedes whispered, leaning forward.

Kurt straightened up. He hadn't seen Blaine that morning, a situation of which he had mixed feelings about. Kurt had gained a fresh new bruise on his shoulder from the football team since Blaine wasn't around, but that wasn't what bothered him. He had missed Blaine that morning. It was a nice break from the lewd comments, but those honey-hazel orbs never got old to glare into. Kurt would never admit as much to anyone, though.

"Hey sexy. How about we give those new tables in the chemistry lab a try?"

Kurt turned to retort but stopped short as he looked at Blaine. The boy in front of him was definitely the usual Blaine, smirk and all, but there were dark circles beneath his eyes. He looked as though he hadn't slept all weekend.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up at Kurt's hesitation. "Actually considering it, babe? Well shit, told you it was only matter of time." Blaine caught hold of Kurt's hand "Let's go then, those pants will take a while to get off and we only have about thirty minutes before the next class will be in there. We could go for two rounds if we are quick enough."

At this Kurt ripped his hand out of Blaine's, ignoring the fact that their hands fit perfectly together and Blaine's callused fingers felt great rubbing on the back of his hand.

"No. Not going to happen." Kurt snapped.

"What was with the pause then, babe? See something you like?" Blaine smirked.

_'Yes_.' "No. I'm just curious as to why you look like a zombie today? That look is **_so_** last year." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine.

Blaine laughed, albeit a little hesitantly. "I guess I partied a little too hard this weekend, then. I must **_really_** look like shit if you noticed enough to comment." Blaine shrugged his eyebrows and walked (was that a limp?) to his usual table.

Kurt's eyebrows knit together as he watched Blaine lightly sit down. Usually he just plopped.

"Jeez Kurt. I don't know how you put up with that every day. Must get annoying." Tina said as she took a bite of her carrot.

Kurt didn't respond. He stared for a moment longer before he got up from his seat.

"What are you doing, boo?" Mercedes asked as Kurt began to walk away, eyes trained on Blaine.

"Nowhere, 'Cedes. See you in history." Kurt said over his shoulder as he walked. '_What the hell am I doing?'_

As he approached the table with the lone occupant Kurt could feel the cafeteria begin to quiet down and felt the eyes of its occupants watch him. Apparently, Blaine noticed as well because he looked up from his sandwich and turned around just as Kurt was about to reach his table. Kurt saw a flash of surprise on Blaine's face right before his smug smirk was thrown back in place.

"What's up hot stuff? Did you reconsider? Now we'd probably have to skip the-"

"Shut up. Can I sit down?" Kurt cut Blaine off. Blaine just shrugged. There was an audible gasp from the student body surrounding them as Kurt sat down next to Blaine. Then, a loud buzz of conversations erupted around them. Kurt heard his and Blaine's names being thrown around a lot.

"What can I do for you? Besides blow you under the table, of course." Blaine leaned on his hand with his elbow propped on the table and looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes.

It took Kurt a moment to find his voice. He often forgot that beneath the lewd exterior, there truly was a beautiful boy sitting beside him.

"What will it take to get you to leave me alone? You're starting to freak my friends out, and honestly you're kind of driving me nuts as well." '_Little white lie never hurt anyone, right?'_

Blaine looked a little hurt for a moment before he smirked at Kurt again.

"Coffee. Come to coffee with me and we will see what happens from there. If you don't enjoy yourself I'll leave you alone forever."

Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's simple request. Coffee? That was it? '_With_ _what_ _strings_ _attached_?'

"What else? After all this time of you stalking me and requesting to fuck me, coffee seriously cannot be all you want from me."

Blaine shrugged. "I mean, if you want to fuck we can do that too, but all I really require is coffee and an hour or two of your time."

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you really look like a zombie? And why are you limping?"

Blaine's eyes widened and his teeth seemingly unconsciously began fidgeting with his lip ring, but he quickly recovered and narrowed his eyes.

"Mind your own fucking business. Now are you going to coffee with me or not?"

"Fine. The Lima Bean, four pm tomorrow. Don't be late." Kurt said as he stood, but Blaine's hand caught his own before he could walk away.

"I'll drive. If it is a proper date, I should drive. Where do I pick you up, babe?" _'Date?'_

"It's not a date, but you can pick me up here. I have Glee Club until 3:30. Pick me up then at the choir room."

Blaine nodded and released Kurt's hand. Kurt walked away without as much as a lewd comment thrown after him. He wondered about that as he walked to his history class.

_'There is something off about Blaine.'_


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Kurt entered his history lesson, Tina and Mercedes verbally jumped on him demanding he tell them why he went to sit with Blaine.

"Guys, calm down, I just went to find out how to get him to stop stalking me."

"**AND**?!" Both Tina and Mercedes said at the same time.

Kurt shrunk in his seat as many of the eyes of his classmates fell on the trio following their outburst.

"**_And_** nothing. I don't know, he didn't say much." Kurt wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell his friends that he was getting coffee with Blaine. He was sure something was different about Blaine when they talked by themselves, but Kurt didn't want to bring it up to his friends knowing they would make a big deal out of it.

"Is he going to back off?" Mercedes asked.

"I guess. Might take a couple days, but he **_will_** back off." Kurt replied with a tone that told them to drop it as the teacher began the lesson.

* * *

After classes as Kurt walked to Glee Club Blaine caught up to him.

"Hey sexy. How was class?" This made Kurt stop in his tracks, he turned to see Blaine looking at him with the soft eyes that Kurt had been longing to see since the day he met Blaine.

"Who are you? What is going on? What happened to the sexual slurs?" Kurt was genuinely confused. _'And why are you looking at me with those soft, beautiful eyes?'_

Blaine's eyebrows knit together. "I thought you wanted those to stop? So…I asked about your classes."

Kurt shrugged, confused as ever, as he continued his stroll towards the choir room. _'Blaine never follows my requests to stop making those stupid comments. What is going on with him?'_

"Fine, I guess. Yours?" Kurt stopped right outside of the choir room and faced Blaine.

"Fine. I-"

"Is there a problem Kurt? I can totally take him, because **_I_** am the numero uno badass of this school." Puck said while glaring at Blaine. This had been an issue since Blaine punched Azimio on his second day at the school, which effectively put him on top of the badass charts according to Jacob Ben Israel's online pole. Puck was still bitter.

"No, Noah, everything is fine here." Kurt said "Thanks, though."

Puck nodded, looking disappointed as he retreated into the choir room. More of Kurt's friends continued to file in, all eyeing Blaine as they passed.

"I should probably get in there." Kurt said to Blaine "Unless you wanted to say something else, I know Noah cut you off." Kurt tilted his head sideways as he watched Blaine's eyes begin to turn icy as he watched Kurt's friends pass them.

"Nothing babe. Just can't wait to fuck you raw tomorrow night on our date." Blaine said loudly as Tina and Mike walked past, Tina stopped and stared wide-eyed at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't recover quick enough to retort at Blaine before he had exited the school towards the parking lot with a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Kurt turned to explain to Tina, only to find she had already entered the choir room. '_Well, shit'_ Kurt thought as he entered the room, knowing he was entering a death trap.

"Kurt, what the hell, man? You can't go on a **_date_** with that creep! I'll buy you a prostitute or something if you are **_that_** desperate." Finn said as Kurt walked into the room.

Kurt blushed deeply and shook his head. "I'm not desperate, thank you Finn. I am going to coffee with him to get him to leave me alone. That's all. I asked him what it would take to get him off my back and he said for me to join him for coffee. You will need to drive us to school tomorrow, by the way, he is driving me after Glee."

Finn grabbed his head in apparent frustration as he tried to catch everything Kurt had just said. Leaving Finn there, Kurt walked to his usual seat between Tina and Mercedes.

"Kurt you said he-"

"**NO**! I'm not driving us so you can ride on his **_motorcycle_** after Glee only to be trapped with him at some random coffee place attached to a damn **_motel_**!" Finn interrupted Mercedes once his brain caught up.

Kurt sighed, he had honestly forgotten about the motorcycle part of it. '_Oh, well.'_ "Finn, we are going to the Lima Bean. There is no motel attached to it. I will be fine, honestly."

"There is one like…three streets over though!" Finn retorted.

Kurt just rolled his eyes as he turned to Mercedes. "'Cedes, I know what I said. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal? Seriously? Boo, you can't lead him on."

_'Lead him on? What the hell?' _"I'm not **_leading him on_**, I'm going to coffee. There is nothing you guys can say to stop me." Kurt said defensively while crossing his arms across his torso and leaning back in his chair.

The rest of Glee Club had gone slowly and everyone took every opportunity between songs to chastise Kurt for deciding to go out with Blaine.

* * *

That evening, Kurt was interrupted from doing his homework before bed by his dad coming down the stairs to his room. Kurt noticed Burt's face was pulled into a look of worry.

"Hey kiddo, you got a second?" Burt said, sitting on Kurt's bed.

"Sure dad, what's up?" Kurt replied, shutting his math book and turning to face his father.

Burt removed his baseball cap and scratched his head as he looked at the floor. He was apparently dreading this conversation.

"Finn, uh, told me that you are going out with some stalker kid tomorrow. You wanna tell me about this?" Burt finally made eye contact with his son again.

Kurt rolled his eyes. '_Leave it to Finn_.' "He is not some **_stalker_**. His name is Blaine and he has showed interest in me since the first day of school this year. That's it. Sure he can say some…interesting things, but he really isn't that bad."

Burt nodded his head as he shifted uncomfortably. He wrung his hands together and his face scrunched up. "I think we should talk about, uh, well…se-" _'No, no, no! LA LA LA LA!'_

"**NO**! No dad, it's okay. I already know about the stuff you want to talk about. I promise you have nothing to worry about." Kurt said, blushing a deep red.

Burt nodded again. "Okay, kiddo. Well, I have some…stuff here for you, just in case." Burt said holding out a paper bag that Kurt hadn't noticed he had been carrying down the stairs.

Kurt blushed deeper as he took it and peeked inside. Neatly nestled inside were lube, condoms and pamphlets about a wide variety of things pertaining to sex, from positions to diseases. Kurt couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Burt.

"Thanks dad."

"Yep." Was all Burt said as he stood and quickly walked up the stairs to exit Kurt's bedroom.

* * *

The next day proceeded as usual, from Blaine meeting Kurt at his locker with a string of lewd comments, to lunch with more comments, to after classes and Blaine walking Kurt to Glee Club. Kurt was slightly disappointed that Blaine stayed in icy, badass mode all day. Kurt could actually see himself enjoying his time with the nice Blaine that had slipped out the day before.

As they stopped outside the choir room, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Do you want to join us today considering you will just be right back here in an hour and a half?" Kurt said trying not to get his hopes up.

Blaine snorted. "Nah, I'll let you have your fun hot stuff. I'll be back though, don't worry your pretty face." Blaine slapped Kurt's ass as he walked past to go to the parking lot.

Glee Club went at a ridiculously slow pace. Kurt couldn't keep his leg from bouncing in anticipation. His friends kept asking why he was so bouncy but he just rolled his eyes. He would never admit that he was actually excited for his date with Blaine.

"Okay guys, **_great_** practice! Now, remember that tomorrow I expect **_everyone_** to sing. Have a good night!" Mr. Schue said cheerfully.

Kurt jumped out of his seat and nearly ran out into the hall and his heart sank. He found the hallway deserted.

* * *

**A/N: YAY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! :) I don't own Glee or its characters. Special thank you to everyone who has joined us on this journey by following/favoriting the story! Even bigger shout out to those who have taken the time to review! It always puts an extra big smile on my face to see those reviews. Thanks for the support and if you like it, don't forget to pass it on to others to enjoy also! Until next week! MUAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter warning (full A/N at bottom): one gay-slur said from Blaine regarding his past. (as promised anything extra bad is warned above the chapter :) ) MUAH!**

* * *

Kurt stood in the empty hallway with his eyes trained on the ground. He willed away the hot tears that were threatening to escape. '_I knew better than to think something good would actually happen to me_.'

"Kurt? Are you okay dude?" Finn said from behind Kurt. Kurt nodded and sniffled.

"Looks like I'll need a ride home after all Finn. Can you give me a lift? I know you were planning on going to Rachel's." Kurt couldn't bring himself to meet Finn's eyes.

"Yeah man." Finn said as he put his hand comfortingly on Kurt's shoulder.

As they walked towards the entrance of the school, Rachel caught up to them.

"I told you he was bad news, Kurt. You should never have-" Rachel silenced as they exited the school and Kurt looked up to see what had gotten the queen of talk to shut up. Kurt gasped and his jaw dropped.

In front of them stood Blaine, leaning lazily against his motorcycle. Simply put, he looked amazing.

He had on his signature boots and leather jacket but his ratty t-shirt was replaced with a nice black button-down and he had dark wash skinny jeans on. His usual mop of curls had seemingly been tamed to an organized mop with some sort of product. Most shocking of all, in his hand that wasn't occupied by a cigarette he held a bouquet of red and yellow roses.

"Oh. Hot. **_Damn_**. Hummel. If you don't tap that hot ass I will personally skin you." Santana hissed in Kurt's ear as she walked by openly admiring Blaine.

Kurt found his feet then and walked to Blaine. Blaine took one last pull of his cigarette and stomped it out just before Kurt reached him.

"Hey hot stuff. These are for you." Blaine said as he held out the flowers, which Kurt accepted with his mouth forming the words '_thank you'_. Blaine smirked as he handed Kurt his extra riding helmet. "I know. I clean up nice. We should probably head out to that coffee though, I'm sick of getting eye fucked by Santana. Hop on babe."

Kurt rested his flowers on the seat of the motorcycle as he began to put on the helmet.

"Wait, I'm confused Kurt. I thought you needed me to drive you home." Kurt turned to find Finn staring at him with a bewildered expression gracing his face. '_Patience'_ Kurt reminded himself.

"I've got a ride now Finn. Could you take my bag, though?" Kurt handed Finn his bag and stared at the motorcycle in front of him. Blaine had already mounted the bike, leaving little room for Kurt to sit comfortably.

"What? I'm so co-" Finn started before getting cut off by Blaine.

"Straddle the bike and grab on tight, babe." Blaine sent Kurt a knowing smirk with an accompanying wink.

Kurt gingerly sat behind Blaine, making sure to leave a little room between them, and loosely grabbed Blaine's sides with his hands (one of which also held his flowers). Kurt heard Blaine chuckle and suddenly felt his legs being pulled forward until he was flush to Blaine's back. '_Oh, he even smells great' _Kurt thought as he inhaled the scent of cinnamon, a hint of cigarettes and just-Blaine.

"Much better. Now wrap your arms around me and **_hold on tight_**." Blaine said.

Kurt did as he was told and suddenly the bike roared to life beneath them. They sped out of the school parking lot and through the streets of Lima. Ten minutes later, they reached the coffee shop on the outskirts of town. The bike silenced beneath them, but Kurt couldn't get his arms to move. Blaine laughed again, this time more freely and Kurt smiled at the magical sound. He felt Blaine unclench his fingers and slowly unwrap his arms.

"As much as I love you clinging to me, babe, it might look a little odd if we just stay here. Let's get that coffee." Blaine turned his head and Kurt could see a smile playing on Blaine's full lips.

Kurt slid off the bike and was shocked when Blaine reached over and grabbed his hand. No two boys were EVER caught holding hands in Lima, Ohio '_except the pre-game walk to the coin toss at the football games'._ Kurt didn't remove his hand though because Blaine's hand felt too good molded in his own.

When they reached the counter, Blaine ordered a medium drip and Kurt ordered a grande non-fat mocha. Blaine insisted on paying which made Kurt smile again. '_Maybe this is a date_.'

The duo found a quiet table in a corner of the shop and sat down; ignoring the looks from the old couple they passed.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" Blaine said and Kurt met his eyes. They were soft, much to Kurt's delight.

"Not as bad as I thought, but we only just got here." Kurt said before taking a drink of his coffee.

"So tell me about yourself. What's your story?" Blaine said, and Kurt was surprised to see genuine interest in Blaine's expression.

"Not much to tell. I live with my dad, stepmother and Finn. My mom died when I was eight and Carole and dad got married last year. I came out to my dad halfway through my sophomore year and thank god he accepts me. I like to sing and hope to be on Broadway someday. Along with having a spectacular career in fashion, of course." Kurt finished, blushing as he took his eyes away from Blaine's. He hadn't planned on telling Blaine that much, '_no taking it back now'_. "What about you? You seem so mysterious; no one knows anything about you."

"No one tries to know me." Blaine said seriously, Kurt immediately met Blaine's gaze again and saw pain in Blaine's eyes. "There is a lot to tell about me, but I'll give you the Reader's Digest version. I went to Dalton Academy until last year, I went somewhere else for a year and now I'm here. I live in an apartment not far from here and haven't seen my parents since I came out to them the summer after my sophomore year. They said they didn't need to be associated with a **_dirty_** **_fag_** and threw me out."

Kurt flinched, silently thanking whatever was out there that his father accepted him. "Is that why you went somewhere else last year? They didn't pay your tuition? I hear Dalton is super fancy."

"Yeah." Was all Blaine offered, but he was preoccupied fidgeting with his lip ring.

"Where did you go last year?" This question was met by silence. Kurt watched as Blaine's expression began to turn icy again. "Stop!" Blaine met Kurt's gaze immediately in wonder, "You don't have to answer, just don't put up your front again. I know you aren't the sleaze you appear to be. Please, just be yourself."

Blaine laughed without humor. "Babe, I haven't been **_myself_** in a really long time. For you, I will be a version of that person. Someone I only bring out at home. Someone I like. I don't like having to be the badass; it just helps to keep people from getting attached." _'Why don't you want people to get attached to you?'_

"Thank you. I like the kind version of you."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as Blaine's face split into a large genuine smile that showed all of his upper teeth and even some of his lower teeth. '_Beautiful_.'

"I like you too, Kurt." _'He said my name. I could listen to that forever.'_

The rest of the date was spent in comfortable conversation with both boys trying to get to know the other as much as possible. In turn, they were both very open with the other, more so than ever intended.

* * *

As they pulled into Kurt's driveway, Kurt could feel his heart sink. He wasn't ready to let go of the boy in front of him. He reluctantly dismounted the bike, handing Blaine his helmet and taking his flowers from Blaine.

Blaine dismounted the bike as well and removed his helmet.

"Gotta walk you to the door, proper date behavior and all." Blaine explained at Kurt's confused glance. Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand and they walked to the porch.

Once they reached the door Kurt turned toward Blaine. Blaine was smiling at Kurt.

"I actually had a really good time tonight, Blaine. Thank you." Kurt said, blushing.

"Me too, hot stuff. Here." Blaine held out a paper to Kurt. "My number. In case you want to get together for that fuck sometime." Blaine said winking at Kurt. Kurt just snorted as he took the paper. '_Aaand he's back.'_

"I don't know about that. Maybe another coffee though." Kurt leaned in and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Kurt felt Blaine sigh and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. Whew! That was definitely a fun one to write. Yay for nice Blaine! :) Also, yay for more people adding the story to follow/favorites, WELCOME! And a special thanks again to those who reviewed the previous chapter also! It's always great to hear from everyone. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story! MUAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There are two uses of gay slurs thanks to Dave Karofsky...well and Blaine (I promise there is only one [maybe two] other chapters later down the road with slurs, this is not going to be a regular thing). Thanks to everyone who is sticking through it! (full A/N at bottom).**

* * *

Kurt felt like he could stay there holding Blaine forever. After a few minutes Blaine pulled back and smiled once he met Kurt's gaze.

"Goodnight babe."

As Blaine turned to walk away Kurt surprised the both of them and leaned forward and kissed Blaine's cheek. He then turned quickly and entered his house without looking back at Blaine. '_Holy shit, what'd I just do? Idiot.'_

"Kurt? That you?" Burt rounded the corner from the kitchen to the entrance of the house. "Oh, good. I was worried. Coffee does not take until 7pm. Did he hurt you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "**_No_**, dad. We just had coffee and talked."

Burt nodded. "Well. Dinner's out. Come join us."

Kurt smiled and followed his dad and walked to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hi Carole, need any help?" Kurt said watching Carole stir the spaghetti sauce.

"Hi Kurt. No I think I just about have it here. Just sit down and prepare for an earful of Finn. He wouldn't stop talking about you straddling some guy and speeding away from him?" Carole smiled at Kurt as she brought the salad bowl to the table where Kurt was taking his seat with his father.

Kurt groaned and Burt snorted.

"I did not **_straddle _**Blaine. It's not my fault he drives a motorcycle."

"Dude. You're alive!" Finn seemed genuinely shocked as he sat across from Kurt.

"Yes, Finn. And thanks for spreading rumors about me straddling Blaine. How was your afternoon?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Fine, I guess. Do you know what Rachel means when she says I'll be her lap dog when she gets on Broadway? No one will explain it to me!" All three of the people around Finn laughed and he frowned into his food.

"Oh, Finn. You'll find out soon enough." Kurt snickered.

* * *

Kurt spent the rest of the evening texting with Blaine. Kurt opened up about the football team bullying him when Blaine asked about the dent in his locker. Blaine had promptly offered to kick their asses but Kurt refused his very tempting offer. Eventually Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face and a single word floating in his mind.

'_Courage_.'

* * *

The next day at school Kurt walked towards his locker and smiled as he saw Blaine.

"Hey sexy, how about a quick bang and go before class?" Blaine said and this caused Kurt to properly look at him and saw the icy eyes he hated.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm good." He turned away from Blaine.

In all honesty, Kurt had known Blaine would be back to his old tricks, but it was still disappointing.

They walked to Kurt's English class and Blaine was throwing a string of profanities at Kurt. Mercedes was walking into the classroom just as they arrived; she turned to greet Kurt as usual but stopped to glare at Blaine as he finished his last suggestion.

"-Then we could put that chalkboard to good use. What do you think?"

"No Blaine. Goodbye." Kurt turned to watch Blaine walk away and saw the wink that got thrown in his direction as Blaine turned the corner. "Hi 'Cedes."

"Hello Boo, I take it your date went well considering you have hearts floating in your eyes now?" Mercedes sassed him as they headed to their seats.

"Yeah, not as bad as I thought. He is actually really sweet." Kurt smiled at Mercedes to warn her not to judge him nor say anything bad about Blaine. "And I don't have heart eyes."

Mercedes shook her head half laughing but half in disbelief. "Whatever you say, Kurt."

* * *

Two nights later, Blaine was walking Kurt to his front door after their dinner at Breadstix and they stopped at the same spot on the porch as they had after their previous date. This time when Blaine leaned back he didn't let go of Kurt's waist. Kurt's breath hitched. Blaine's eyes bored into his as he began to lean forward. Suddenly Blaine paused, waiting for Kurt to close the distance. Kurt did just that.

As their lips met Kurt felt the soft pressure Blaine was putting behind his lips. Kurt only took a moment to add more pressure, ever so slightly separating his lips. Blaine responded immediately, kissing with full force. They broke apart for a moment trying to catch their breath; they met eyes and smiled. Kurt leaned forward again, capturing Blaine's lips in a more confident kiss.

Kurt felt Blaine's tongue on his bottom lip, asking permission. Kurt opened his mouth, granting access. Blaine massaged Kurt's tongue with his own and Kurt couldn't help but let a small moan escape. With that sound Blaine pulled away again smiling at Kurt.

When Kurt met Blaine's gaze he saw that Blaine's pupils were blown with lust, but Kurt could also see that those blown eyes shone with pure adoration. Kurt felt his heart swell as he smiled back at Blaine.

"I don't know why I resisted you so long." Kurt said, blushing at his admission.

"Oh Kurt, I'm just so glad you finally caved." Blaine said with a half-smirk but soft eyes to match.

They hugged once more and with a quick kiss, Blaine had mounted his motorcycle and was speeding away.

* * *

The next week followed the usual pattern as before their date, the only difference was that after Glee Blaine would pick Kurt up and they would go out.

* * *

Exactly one week after their first kiss, Kurt was glaring at Finn for waking up late again. Kurt tore his front door open and screamed in surprise. Leaning against the door jamb, taking a pull from a cigarette, was Blaine, two helmets in hand.

"So, babe. I was thinking and I figured we could go to school together today." Blaine said, smoke escaping his mouth with every word, flashing a smile.

Kurt smiled back and accepted the helmet. He then turned to Finn, "Grab your keys; I'm going to ride with Blaine."

As they pulled up to the school Kurt could hear Blaine laughing as he noticed every pair of eyes standing in front of the school staring at them. Once they both had dismounted the bike, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him into the school.

Blaine leaned against the locker next to Kurt's as Kurt loaded his books into his locker.

"So, does this make us, like, official then?" Kurt said, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Yeah. I'd say so, if that's what you want, sexy." Blaine said donning his at-school persona.

Kurt smiled and turned to face Blaine. "Yeah, that's what I want."

Blaine smiled the huge smile that Kurt had only seen on their dates as he pulled Kurt into a searing kiss.

"Cut it out **_fags_**, no one wants to see that shit around here."

The boys split apart and Blaine's eyes turned icier than Kurt had ever seen them before. Kurt turned to look at Dave Karofsky.

"Dave, just leave us alone. Live and let live." Kurt said, trying to be civil.

"Yeah, or else I will personally kick your ass. Wouldn't want to be beat by a **_fag_** would you?" Blaine spat at Karofsky.

Both Kurt and Karofsky stared at Blaine in shock.

"Come on, babe. You've got to get to class." Blaine took Kurt's hand and forcefully led him away from the football player.

"Blaine, what the hell was that? It's not the first time either of us have heard that word." Kurt hissed in Blaine's ear.

"Nothing babe. See you at lunch." Blaine said, slapping Kurt's ass before he walked away leaving Kurt staring after him. _'What the hell?'_

* * *

At lunch, everyone was still surprised to see Kurt and Blaine stroll in holding hands. As they stood in line for lunch, Tina and Mercedes walked towards them.

"Hi guys. Blaine will you be joining us for lunch?" Tina asked looking at Blaine wearily, still unsure of what to think of this turn of events.

"Seems like it." Blaine seemed to still be frustrated after their confrontation with Karofsky earlier in the day.

A few moments later, all four of them sat at a lunch table. Blaine put a possessive arm around Kurt's waist; Kurt smiled at him. He received a half-smile back. Mercedes and Tina exchanged a look and made small talk with Kurt.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly. As Kurt and Blaine were walking to Glee Club, Blaine's phone rang.

"Shit, I gotta take this. Hold on." Blaine said and walked a few paces away from Kurt. Kurt watched as annoyance mixed with **_something_** (fear?) settled on Blaine's face as he unconsciously fiddled with his lip ring. He hung up the phone and swore as he walked back to Kurt. "Sorry babe, I can't take you to the movie tonight. I gotta take care of something. I might not be here tomorrow, but Friday I for sure will take you to the movie."

Kurt nodded but watched Blaine's face. "Honey, are you okay? Should I be worried?"

Kurt watched as Blaine's features softened to the Blaine he only saw when they were alone.

"Kurt, you have nothing to worry about. I just gotta take care of this and everything will be okay. Trust me." Blaine smiled; an expression that seemed to take effort to don. He put his hand on Kurt's cheek, tracing his cheekbone with his callused thumb.

_'What's going on?'_

Kurt observed Blaine's face for a moment longer, and sighed. "Okay. Call me if you need anything. Promise."

"I promise babe. Kiss me and go sing your sexy ass off." Kurt kissed Blaine with all the passion he could muster. "I'll see you soon, hot stuff."

Kurt watched as Blaine exited the school, throwing him one last weary smile.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Okay, what did y'all think? :) Thanks to those who have joined the journey and to those who are still sticking around! Keep those reviews coming! I'm especially interested to hear where y'all think Blaine is going... (it may not be answered for a few chapters but I like reading changing suspicions so let's bring them in now!) Another question, is this once a week update good for you guys or do you want it more often? I can do twice a week if y'all want :) I'll decide starting next week based on feedback. Ok, enough talking from me. Thanks again for all the support and I hope you guys continue to enjoy! MUAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: YAY LONG CHAPTER! Okay, there is a bit of smut at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! (Full A/N at bottom)**

* * *

That evening Kurt texted Blaine asking if everything was alright, but he didn't get a response. He knew he shouldn't be worried, Blaine had assured him everything was alright. Something was nagging at him though. _'Something's seriously wrong.'_

* * *

The next day, as Blaine had said, he was nowhere to be found at school. Kurt was really concerned, but made it through his day. He didn't even receive any bullying from the jocks. Apparently Karofsky was legitimately scared that Blaine would kick his ass.

After Glee Club Kurt texted Blaine again to see if he was okay. Still no response. Kurt wanted to go to Blaine's house and find out if he was alright but realized Blaine had always driven him and they had never been to Blaine's apartment. He had no idea where Blaine lived. Kurt groaned in frustration and worry as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

Kurt didn't sleep well that night. He knew he shouldn't be so anxious about the situation because Blaine had explained that he wouldn't be around that day. _'He would have at least checked in though, right?_' He kept checking his phone in hopes of receiving a text from Blaine. The text never came.

* * *

Kurt barely hauled himself out of bed in the morning. When he and Finn pulled into the school parking lot he immediately perked up upon catching a glimpse of Blaine's motorcycle. Once safely parked, Kurt ran into the school, straight to his locker but stopped short when he saw his boyfriend.

Blaine was leaning against Kurt's locker but wasn't standing as tall as he usually did. He seemed to be using the locker more for support than for looks. He had dark circles and bags beneath his eyes. His eyes looked exhausted and his smile was even wearier than before. He opened his arms, inviting Kurt into his embrace.

Kurt entered Blaine's embrace, only then realizing he was crying. Blaine was _shush_ing him and whispering sweet sentiments in Kurt's hair. Kurt finally pulled back and looked at Blaine again. Kurt sniffled when he saw the beautiful, soft honey-hazel orbs staring into his eyes.

"Blaine, what the hell happened?" Kurt choked out.

"Nothing baby. I'm here now, I'm fine. Let's walk you to class." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, but Kurt pulled it away.

"You are **_not_** fine. What happened? You look worse than the last time you pulled zombie duty on me."

Blaine let his arm drop. As he looked at Kurt, Kurt saw his eyes begin to turn icy again. "Babe, seriously. I'm fine. I will be fine. Hold my hand and let's go."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they began to walk to Kurt's class. Blaine was limping drastically and had a death grip on Kurt's hand to keep himself upright. Kurt stopped after three steps and turned to face Blaine again.

"Blaine, this is **_not_** okay, what happened?"

"Drop it babe." Blaine snapped with narrowed eyes.

Kurt immediately dropped Blaine's hand and walked away without looking back, hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

* * *

Before lunch, Kurt had received no less than thirty apology texts from Blaine. When lunch arrived Kurt found Blaine at the table he used to occupy before they began officially dating; Kurt's friends were at their usual table. Kurt smiled at his friends but walked over to Blaine and sat down.

"Hi." Kurt mumbled and Blaine's head snapped up, Kurt saw tears forming in his soft eyes.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to worry you. I'm just really tired, that's all. And the limp is nothing. Residual from the…thing I had to take care of."

"Which was…?"

Blaine's gaze dropped to the table. "Kurt. I can't tell you. Please just trust me."

Kurt chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment while observing Blaine as he stared at the table biting his lip ring. '_Trust him. He would tell you if something was horribly wrong.'_ "Fine. Are you in danger?" Blaine shook his head slowly. Kurt studied him for a moment longer and sighed. "Okay, Blaine. I'm sorry I freaked out. I was just worried about you."

Blaine met Kurt's gaze and smiled his huge smile. "It's alright babe, I'm sorry I caused you alarm." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed without incident. Blaine didn't miss any more school or a single date with Kurt, but he continued to look exhausted and still had the limp. Whenever Kurt asked him about it, Blaine just brushed it off and changed the subject or made up excuses. One day, Blaine even showed up with some glitter on his face, which was written off as a project for Blaine's science class. Kurt began to write it all off as well. Though in the back of his mind he still worried about Blaine, he didn't want to push Blaine to talk about things he didn't want to talk about.

* * *

One day, Kurt was surprised when he opened his front door and found the porch empty. Blaine always drove Kurt to school. When he got to school, Blaine was nowhere in sight. Kurt waited until lunch before he sent Blaine a text asking if everything was alright.

"Where's Blaine?" Mercedes asked as Kurt sat down at their lunch table. Blaine had been accepted by Mercedes and Tina since they got to know him gradually during their many lunches together.

Kurt's eyebrows knit together. "I'm not sure. He didn't drive me to school today either."

"Do you think he is okay? He **_has_** been looking tired lately." Tina commented.

"I hope so." Was all Kurt could respond.

* * *

Kurt was officially freaking out. It had been five days since he had last seen or heard from Blaine. Kurt kept sending him texts and calling him to no avail. Finally, Blaine showed up at school, once again leaning heavily against Kurt's locker. As soon as Kurt saw Blaine he ran to him and almost knocked him over with the force of his hug. '_There you are! I was so worried. You're safe.'_

When they finally pulled apart, Kurt saw Blaine quickly swipe away a couple of loose tears.

"You look like shit, babe. What have I told you about worrying? I'm-It's not worth it. I'm fine, babe." Blaine said as he wiped away Kurt's tears.

"I can't help it when you disappear randomly after you tell me everything is okay even though you continue to appear like you could fall over dead at any minute."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt passionately. "Babe. I'm okay. Hey, you wanna get out of here and get some coffee or something?"

"Yeah. I really do." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led them from the school. Kurt couldn't help but notice Blaine's ever present limp and death grip on his hand.

* * *

As the boys sat at their usual table at the Lima Bean Kurt took a moment to really look at Blaine. He was in full zombie mode, but worse. It looked as though Blaine hadn't slept in weeks. Kurt also hadn't slept well since Blaine's disappearance and he was struck by an idea.

"Blaine, let's go to my house."

Blaine's eyes widened and he choked on the liquid in his mouth, nearly spitting his coffee all over the table. "Uh, babe. Really? I mean I am definitely up for afternoon delight but morning delight? Little excessive, even for my tastes." Blaine smirked.

Kurt blushed. "No, not that. We can go and watch movies and snuggle and maybe even sleep a little. I haven't slept well recently and it appears you haven't either."

Blaine smiled widely. "That sounds nice, Kurt."

* * *

A few hours later, the boys found themselves laying on the couch watching their second movie. Blaine was laying on his back and Kurt was on top of him with his head on Blaine's chest. Kurt was enjoying the feeling of Blaine rubbing soothing circles on his upper back when he felt Blaine's hand stop. Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes. Blaine was smiling down at him and he leaned down to kiss Kurt.

Kurt was adjusting so Blaine didn't have to lean down as far to kiss him when he suddenly found himself on his back. Unaware of how Blaine had done that swift move, Kurt just smiled and went with it. Blaine reattached their lips and traced Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue and Kurt granted entrance quickly. The boys let their hands roam freely. Blaine's hands settled on Kurt's ass, massaging every once and a while. Kurt's hands were knotted in Blaine's curls.

Kurt could feel his pants becoming more and more uncomfortably tight as Blaine bit, licked and sucked on his neck and bit of collar bone that was showing out of his shirt. Suddenly, Blaine lowered his hips and grinded them against Kurt's and both boys moaned loudly at the friction. Blaine broke away from the kiss and swiped his fingers on Kurt's stomach just above the waistband of his jeans. He looked at Kurt for approval, Kurt swallowed hard and nodded.

Blaine smiled, leaned down and kissed just above the button of Kurt's jeans as he undid the button and zipper. He carefully placed a hand on Kurt's lower back silently telling him to lift his hips. Once Kurt got the hint, Blaine pulled down Kurt's jeans and briefs at the same time and moaned when he saw Kurt's hard cock bounce up towards his belly once it had sprung free from his tight pants. Kurt moaned at the feeling of freedom after being stuck in the confines of his pants.

Blaine leaned up to Kurt's face and kissed him hard on the lips as he undid his own pants, releasing his own cock from the confining material. Both boys quickly shed their shirts. Kurt gasped when he saw the defined muscles scaling Blaine's chest, arms and abdomen. He also moaned in appreciation when his eyes reached Blaine's hard, thick cock.

Blaine lowered his hips again and grinded bare cock to bare cock. Both boys moaned loudly and Kurt's head fell back with his eyes closed as the pleasure continued. They grinded against each other in absolute bliss, their speed picking up as their confidence grew. Kurt opened his eyes to meet Blaine's lust filled gaze. He reached up and pulled Blaine's face to his and kissed him messily. The grinding continued, the mix of both of their precum making it less rough as they slid together. Blaine continued to work Kurt's neck and collar bone with his mouth as Kurt's hands alternated between exploring the expanse of Blaine's back and being knotted in his curls.

After several more minutes, Kurt felt his breathing getting shallower and the tell-tale knotting in the bottom of his stomach. He tried to hold out as he pulled on Blaine's face to once again capture his lips in another kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

"Ungh. **_Blaine_**, I'm s-s-so cl-" Kurt's sentence was cut off by the near obscene moan that escaped his throat.

"Let go, babe." Blaine growled in Kurt's ear, his hot breath tickling Kurt's neck and ear.

Kurt screamed in bliss as he came moments later and heard Blaine only a few seconds behind.

Once they had recovered, Kurt watched as Blaine got up and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom. Kurt's lazy smile matched Blaine's as Blaine wiped both of them down to clean their mess. As Blaine walked back to the bathroom to dispense of the washcloth in the hamper Kurt took a minute to appreciate the expanse of Blaine's muscular back and ass. He smiled wider in appreciation as he pulled on his clothes and watched Blaine do the same when he returned.

They simply smiled at each other for a moment.

"Kurt, that was **_amazing_**." Blaine said sweetly as he leaned in to kiss Kurt.

"Mmhmm." Kurt replied happily against Blaine's lips.

They kissed once again and laid back on the couch, cuddling. Both boys fell asleep within minutes, holding each other tightly.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter! The votes are in and twice a week wins! You can expect chapters on Tuesdays and Saturdays. :) So, any more ideas on what's going on with Blaine? Welcome to any new followers and reviewers! Thanks for joining us! I have received a question or two regarding Cooper. So, here's the deal. I absolutely LOVE Cooper, however this is an AU and if he were to be involved a lot of the things that happen coming up wouldn't happen if he were in the picture. Unfortunately he will not be appearing in this fic. I am currently working on another fic that I will be posting when I'm done posting this one (I would post at the same time but the other one is taking longer to draft than I hoped and I like to write it all before posting so I can edit and add stuff to build up to the climax better as I post) and Cooper makes some appearances in that one. WHEW! Word build up over here. I'll stop talking now. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought! MUAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt woke suddenly upon hearing a throat clear loudly. His eyes snapped open and focused on Burt standing in front of him. He blushed as he realized he was still snuggled tightly in Blaine's embrace. Kurt sat up slowly, avoiding Burt's eyes as Blaine groaned and attempted to pull Kurt back to his previous position.

"Blaine, honey, we have to get up. You have someone to meet." Kurt tried to sound calm, but was internally freaking out. '_I'm so fucked_.'

Kurt watched Blaine's eyes lazily slide open and a small smile played on his lips.

"Blaine, this," Kurt gestured to Burt, "Is my father, Burt." Kurt finished his sentence with a pointed look and chuckled lightly as Blaine's eyes flew all the way open and he sat up at record speed. Kurt turned to his father, meeting his glance for the first time since sitting up, "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Blaine."

Burt's eyebrows slid a little higher on his forehead but smiled nonetheless. "Hello, Blaine. Nice to meet you. Is that your motorcycle parked outside?"

"Hello, sir. Yes it is." Blaine said as he held out his hand. Kurt was impressed and admittedly a little surprised by his manners.

Burt shook Blaine's hand and said, "It's Burt, kid. Nice bike. I always wanted one. Guess the opportunity never presented itself."

Blaine nodded his head and there were a couple of moments of awkward silence. _'Say something! End the silence…Anything will do…'_

"Well…Carole should be back soon. She is grabbing some pizza for dinner because she doesn't want to cook tonight. You staying for dinner Blaine?" Burt said as he sat in the recliner positioned next to Kurt's side of the couch.

Kurt smiled at his father but felt eyes on him from his other side. He turned and met Blaine's questioning gaze. Kurt shrugged and smiled.

"Uh, sure. Thank you, Burt."

* * *

Dinner had gone better than expected. Finn was visibly shocked to see Blaine sitting at the table when he rounded the corner to enter the kitchen. He also not-so-tastefully brought up the hickeys that had suddenly appeared on Kurt's neck. It was the most awkward five minutes of Kurt's life as he tried to change the subject. Carole held polite conversation with Blaine with a large smile on her face. Blaine held his immaculate manners throughout the entire meal, much to Kurt and Finn's surprise.

Once Blaine had left for the night, skipping out on dessert, Kurt was called back into the kitchen by Burt from where he had walked Blaine to the door. He steeled himself for the barrage of questions that were sure to come his way.

"Dude, what was with Blaine tonight? He didn't try to get into your pants once! What the hell?" Finn asked as Kurt sat down.

"What the hell is right, Finn. He is a nice guy, let's leave it at that." Kurt snapped pointedly.

"Wait, wait, wait. What about your pants?" Burt interjected.

"Ugh! Thanks Finn." Kurt shot him a bitch-glare. "Blaine was just a little **_obvious_** with his pick-up attempts upon first meeting me. That's all."

"What ab-**OUCH** **KURT**!" Finn started to ask something and Kurt suspected it would not flow well with keeping Blaine in Burt's good graces, so he took matters into his own hands by kicking Finn in the shins beneath the table. '_You deserved that, Finn. Especially after bringing up my damn hickeys in front of everyone.'_

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled.

"Okay, I like the kid. He seems nice enough. What's with the piercings?" Burt was rubbing his forehead, apparently trying really hard to be happy for Kurt.

"I don't know. Fashion statement?" Kurt offered.

"And the motorcycle?"

"Good means of transportation. Looks cool."

"Uh, huh. And the nervous tick with the lip ring?"

"Habit."

"And the-"

"Burt, honey. Stop looking for stuff to not like. Blaine is a sweet boy and Kurt is happy. Leave him alone." Carole cut in. Kurt smiled his thanks.

"He's alright, I suppose." Burt conceded.

"**WHAT**?" Finn nearly choked on his pie. "**SERIOUSLY**?"

"Drop it Finn. If I were to hear any of these remarks this would be a different conversation, I only saw a polite boy." Burt said sternly and Finn just looked down to his pie grumbling about 'only looking out for Kurt'.

* * *

The next month and a half passed in absolute bliss for Kurt and Blaine as they continued to grow closer. Their sappy looks of love had eventually turned to words to match those looks. It happened over the discussion of what their plans for the following year would contain. They were sitting on Kurt's back porch drinking coffee and Blaine was smoking (a habit of which Kurt was still trying to break him of).

Kurt explained how he envisioned the both of them in a swanky loft in New York where Kurt would be studying Musical Theater and Fashion and Blaine would study Music (a hidden passion and talent of his that Kurt had learned one day). As Kurt finished explaining how they would sip coffee on their balcony every morning no matter how busy their lives got he heard those three magical words escape Blaine's mouth; Kurt, of course, returned the sentiment with equal passion.

As they approached their three month anniversary they were discussing doing something special. They had done everything to satisfy their sexual needs aside from actual intercourse because Kurt simply wasn't ready for it; that was the something special they had planned for their anniversary.

On the morning of the big day-conveniently placed on a Friday-Kurt double checked the overnight bag he had packed, as he would be staying at Blaine's apartment for the evening. He was giddy because not only would he finally be 'losing his v-card', as Finn had so eloquently put it during Glee Club the day before, but it would be the first time Kurt would be seeing Blaine's apartment. It was like pulling back another of Blaine's many layers.

School passed by uneventfully. After Glee, Kurt caught a ride home with Finn because Blaine had sent Kurt a text saying he was finishing something and would pick Kurt up in time for their dinner reservation and not to worry his pretty face. Kurt had snorted when he read the text, '_typical Blaine_.'

A couple hours later, Kurt checked his phone to see what time it was. 7:15 pm. He was starting to worry and was admittedly a little angry because Blaine was late. Blaine was never late. '_Leave it to Blaine to be late on a god damn important night_.'

At 8:30 pm Kurt decided to call Blaine. They had missed their dinner reservation and Kurt was really getting worried.

"Hi you've reached Blaine. Leave a message." '_Odd. He never has his phone turned off.'_

"Hi Blaine! Just wondering where you are. You're just a touch late for our date, uh, call me back and let me know what's going on. I hope everything is alright, honey."

Kurt's brow furrowed. Burt came walking into the living room and sat beside his son.

"Blaine not coming?"

"I don't know, dad. I'm not a fucking mind reader." Kurt snapped. After taking a deep breath he started again, "Sorry. He was taking care of something this afternoon but this is strange for him to be late."

Burt nodded as he turned the television on to watch a basketball game.

At 10 pm Kurt tried Blaine's phone again, having given up on their date. Kurt was extremely worried, and still a little angry.

"Hi you've reached Blaine. Leave a message." '_Well, shit_.'

"Blaine, I'm worried. Where are you? It's okay that you missed our date, but please just let me know you are okay."

11:34 pm. "Hi you've reached Blaine. Leave a message." '_What the fuck Blaine!'_

"Blaine, please just call me. Or text. Or something. Turn your damn phone on at least!"

1:08 am. "Hi you've reached Blaine. Leave a message." '_Where are you?'_

"Blaine, please call me…I'm worried, this is so unlike you! I know it's **_so_** me to freak out over nothing, but…please call me."

* * *

Saturday morning Kurt woke with stiff limbs. He had cried himself to sleep on the couch while clutching his phone the night before. He immediately checked his phone, no new messages. He proceeded to dial Blaine's number.

"Hi you've reached Blaine. Leave a message." '_NO!'_

"Blaine, I'm **_really_** worried now. Every time you tell me you have to 'take care of something' you end up looking like shit. What is going on?"

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent with every few hours Kurt calling Blaine's number only to be sent straight to voicemail. Burt kept a close watch on Kurt, assuring him Blaine was okay and that maybe the thing he was doing took longer than either of them had hoped. Finn was even extra nice to Kurt for the entire weekend, offering to relocate his video game-off to Artie's house.

* * *

Kurt had a glimmer of hope when he woke on Monday morning. '_Blaine would be at school, he is always at school, especially after a tough weekend, he'll be in zombie mode so remember to have extra patience_.'

Kurt sat up straight in Finn's passenger seat as they approached the school looking for Blaine's motorcycle. It was nowhere to be found. Kurt had made a promise to himself not to call Blaine while he was at school because it upset him too much. He kept that promise until lunch.

11:33 am. "The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please try another number."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. EEK! What is going to happen?! Thank you to everyone who took a second to review the last chapter! Y'all made me smile! :) Another thank you to any newcomers! Thanks for following/favoriting this story! MUAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt froze with wide eyes where he stood in front of his locker. He redialed Blaine's number three times only to find the same message greeting him. He ignored all the stares he received as he ran, with tears streaming down his cheeks, to the cafeteria where he found a wide-eyed Finn staring at him.

"Dude, I know you had a bad weekend but like, chill out. Blaine will show up, man."

Kurt forcefully wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Finn, I need a ride home. Now."

"Kurt, we have, like, three more classes and Glee and I don-"

"**FINN**!** TAKE ME HOME NOW**!"

Finn froze for a few moments in shock. Kurt was trembling in impatience mixed with fear and sadness. Finn finally recovered and slowly stood from his seat to follow Kurt to the car. The entire ride home Finn tried to say things to make Kurt feel better and after a few snippy replies he gave up, but Kurt kept seeing Finn throwing him worried glances.

* * *

Kurt had burrowed himself in his bed with tears streaming down his cheeks for hours until Burt came home from work. Kurt felt the bed behind him dip as Burt sat down and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey kiddo, Finn doesn't know what's wrong but guessed it was something about Blaine. You want to tell me what's going on?"

Kurt remained silent, staring in front of him without seeing as tears continued to spill down his cheeks. After a few moments Kurt felt his father roll him on to his back and he turned his eyes to meet his father's gaze. He saw the worried expression that his father wore and sniffled.

"His phone is disconnected. He wasn't at school. I'm worried something really bad has happened to him."

"What about his parents?"

Kurt laughed humorlessly, "They aren't in the picture. They kicked Blaine out when he came out to them. Every time Blaine disappears for a couple days he looks so bad, I'm really worried dad."

Burt's brows knit together, "What do you mean 'every time'? This has happened before?"

Kurt shrugged, "Not to this extent. He **_has_** gone missing for a couple days before, but always shows up at school and never disconnects his phone. He may not answer, but it's always powered on and with him."

Burt simply nodded. He studied Kurt for a few moments in deep thought. Finally, he sighed and rubbed his forehead beneath his baseball cap. "Well, kiddo. I don't know what to tell you. You just got to keep moving. Keep going to school. There is no way to get hold of Blaine. There is nothing you can do. Just focus on you so you can get to New York. I know first love is hard to get-"

"It's not like we broke up dad! **BLAINE IS MISSING**!" Kurt's voice cracked on the last word as the gravity of the situation finally set in.

"Son, listen. Focus on you. Keep trying Blaine for all I care. I'm sure something came up and he moved away, that's all."

"Whatever, dad." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Burt sighed. "Kurt, I love you. I don't want Blaine's situation, whatever it may be, to ruin your dreams. Please just promise me you won't miss any school. You need to do well so you can get out of here next year."

"Dad, I have to go looking for him! He is in **_trouble_**!"

"No Kurt, he **_may_** be in trouble. You don't know what happened. Talk to the police, they can look for him."

Kurt snorted at his father's comment. "The police will never do anything to help me find my **_boyfriend_**. You know how this town is."

Burt frowned slightly, "Listen kiddo. I know you want to look for him, but you are still a teenager, and in high school, you have responsibilities to follow through on. You can't give them up for him."

Kurt's tears fell steadily again, "I-I would do whatever it takes to find him, dad."

Burt nodded slowly, "I know. Listen. You can look for him after school for a few hours, **_but_** you need to attend school every day and do well in your classes, including all of your homework, and continue in Glee, because it makes you happy. If you follow all those guidelines, as long as you are in by nine on school nights and midnight on weekends, you can look for him."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, trying to find the trick in what his dad had just said. When he came up empty, Kurt nodded. "Fine."

At this Burt tapped Kurt's knee gently in support, got up and left Kurt in his bed with his thoughts and tears.

* * *

Over the following two months Kurt went to school, spent the evening trolling around in his car looking for Blaine, and going home to go straight to bed only to wake up and repeat the process. Weekends were spent looking for Blaine. He kept his promise to his father and did well in school, though his homework was always done during lunch so as not to interfere with his search for Blaine.

* * *

One night as Kurt was walking to his room after returning home from his search Burt stopped him.

"Kiddo, we need to talk." Kurt stopped and looked at his father, he didn't talk much lately, words seemed useless. Burt sighed. "Son, I appreciate that you are looking so hard for Blaine." Kurt flinched at the sound of his name. "But, I think you need to spend time with your other friends too. Have you talked to Mercedes or Tina lately?" Kurt nodded. It wasn't a lie; they accompanied him once a week on his search for Blaine, if only to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. "Okay, well, I'm going to give you my credit card. I want you and the girls to go on a road trip to Cincinnati and do some shopping and make a weekend trip out of it. Just go have some fun, Kurt." Kurt shook his head quickly, '_I can't give up on Blaine' _ "You can continue your search for Blaine when you get back. Just **_please_** take a weekend off." With this, Burt held out his credit card to Kurt, who eyed it carefully.

Kurt cleared his throat. "You are really giving me full access to your $5,000 credit limit for an entire weekend?"

Burt laughed, "Just don't go too crazy."

Kurt thought for a moment longer. "I'll go if I can take all of Monday off to make up for my lost time."

Burt eyed Kurt carefully for a minute before nodding, "Alright."

Kurt's eyes widened, he hadn't been expecting that response. He simply nodded his thanks and took his father's credit card.

* * *

The following Friday after school, having decided to skip Glee Club for the day, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes all piled into Kurt's Navigator with their travel bags for the weekend and headed out for Cincinnati. Three hours later, due to Friday traffic, they checked into their motel and set out to go shopping.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in fits of giggles as they dared each other to try on some of the most hideous outfits ever. As they passed a tattoo shop, Mercedes decided she wanted to pierce something to commemorate 'the first of many amazing BFF trips!' and smooth talked the guy into piercing her nose (she had another month to go before she turned eighteen). It actually looked really good on her.

Overall, it had been a successful day for each of them and they dropped their armfuls of bags in their motel room before heading out to get a late dinner and see a movie. They had a delicious dinner at a sushi restaurant and they set out to walk to the movie theater that was a couple blocks down from the restaurant.

As they walked they passed some people in sleazy outfits and began to giggle quietly. Prostitutes were not unheard of but rarely seen in the cozy town of Lima.

When they stopped at a stoplight crosswalk waiting for their turn, Kurt smiled as he saw a boy diagonally across the street from them dressed in quite an outfit. This boy had lace less Converse shoes, denim booty shorts with paint splatters on them, a mesh top that stopped just above his prominent abs and was holding a cigarette. Kurt chuckled at the outfit as he took it in. He finally looked at the boy's face; he had many piercings on his face and ears topped off by a mop of…'_Blaine_.'

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. WHAT?! BLAINE'S A PROSTITUTE?! What do we think? Congrats to MsFu87 who guessed correctly over the last couple of chapters. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! Please keep them coming in! :) Next chapter is kind of intense, I was just reading it to edit it because I'm on a writing tangent tonight and yeah...just, yeah. Okay, I'll see everyone on Tuesday (unless you review, I'll be talking to you sooner!). MUAH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As I said in the ending A/N from the last chapter, this one is difficult. I get angry and upset every time I read it. Remember when I said there might be another chapter with some gay slurs in it? Yeah this is it. However, this will be the last chapter with gay slurs in it. Yay for that! This chapter has intense language and implied violence. This chapter is also important for further plot, so if you can get past the warnings please read! (Full A/N at the bottom)**

* * *

Kurt blinked hard to try to make sense of what he was seeing. When he realized that it was **_actually_** Blaine standing down the street, Kurt ran. He narrowly missed a few cars as he illegally crossed diagonally to get to Blaine faster. He resisted the urge to flip off the car that honked their horn at him. _'Can you not see Blaine?! I have to get to him asshole!'_

"**KURT**!" Both Tina and Mercedes screamed in unison after him.

At the mention of Kurt's name he saw Blaine turn with wide eyes, searching the people walking the streets. Once the boys locked eyes Kurt saw Blaine's eyes turn soft for an instant before turning to something Kurt never wanted to see again; immense fear. Suddenly Blaine began to run. He ran away from Kurt. _'What the fuck?!'_

"**BLAINE**! **WAIT**!" Kurt screamed as he ran as fast as his long legs could carry him.

The chase lasted for a few streets and many corners. Kurt finally caught up with Blaine in a secluded park. Blaine was kneeling on the grass, wheezing, trying to catch his breath.

"That's what smoking does to you, honey. Maybe you should listen to me for once and stop." Was the first thing Kurt said to Blaine since he lost him, 'S_mooth_._ You couldn't go for I love you or I'm so glad to have found you? No. Dumbass._ '

Blaine laughed through his wheeze, "It helped you catch me though."

Kurt's knees felt weak and he knelt facing Blaine, still not fully believing Blaine was sitting across from him. He reached out both hands, one placed itself in one of Blaine's hands, the other was brought to Blaine's chin to raise his face to meet Kurt's gaze.

Once they met eyes, Kurt got a better look at Blaine. He looked like he hadn't slept in the two months since he had gone missing. His eyes had dark eyeliner to emphasize his honey-hazel orbs and his face and abdomen were covered in glitter. Kurt smiled sadly. 'S_cience project my ass_.'

Kurt also realized at that very moment that, although he knew before that Blaine was special and that he loved him, this was a kind of love that would last forever. They were connected forever. The realization hit him like a freight train and he moved the hand from Blaine's chin to softly cup his cheek in adoration.

"Hi." Kurt could feel the tears pulling at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He had finally found the boy he had been searching for. His heart pounded in his chest with sadness and hope and pure love.

Blaine smiled his genuine, huge smile. "Hi babe."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt with so much passion it made Kurt's head spin. When they pulled away Blaine had a sad smile on his face and his eyes were filled with sadness, though they stayed soft. '_Don't let him close off.'_

"Blaine, I'm so glad I found you. I don't care about this-" Kurt gestured to Blaine's outfit, "I just care about you. Listen, I-I have my car and we can-" Kurt stopped talking as he saw Blaine's eyes widen and begin to turn icy.

"No, babe. I can't go with you." Blaine was physically shaking and was speaking quickly, "Kurt. You need to go. It's not safe to be with me. I've been gone too long. You need to walk out there without me or something bad will happen. I'll just say I had to take a shit or something. Seriously, you **_need_** to go."

"No, Blaine! I've only just found you. I won't leave you again." Kurt cursed himself as the tears began to escape.

Blaine shook his head with a sad expression on his face and he tightened his grip on Kurt's hand as though to emphasize his point, "Kurt. It's. Not. Safe. Babe, please understand. You have to leave. **_Now_**."

"**_No_** Blaine. Not without you." Kurt was beginning to feel desperate. _'Why won't he just come with me?!'_

Blaine began to look around them rapidly, he seemed genuinely scared. His hand that was clasping Kurt's shook and became tense all at the same time. "Kurt. You **_have_** to go. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll be okay. I promise. **_Please_**. Trust me."

"Is this why you've been looking like a zombie since I knew you?" Silence. "Is this the 'thing' you had to take care of?" Silence. "Is this why you more often than not limp?" Silence. "**_Blaine_**?!"

"**FINE**! **YES**! God **_damn_** it Kurt. I have to fucking pay my rent somehow and no one is going to hire a fuck up like me. Look at me. I have holes all over my face from my god damn piercings and I'm a fucking **_fag_**. I'm nothing. I do what I have to do. Now, what **_you_** have to do is leave." _'He doesn't mean it. He is desperate too. Don't believe him.'_

Kurt cried for Blaine. He cried for himself. He cried for the situation. "B-Blaine. I'm not leaving you." Kurt managed to get out.

"Kurt. Babe. You can't be with me. Please, just go."

"**WHY DON'T ****_YOU_**** FUCKING LEAVE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME SO BAD**?!"

Blaine looked as though he had been torn in half and he dropped his gaze to their intertwined fingers. "Because I'm not that strong."

"Well, mayb-"

"**ANDERSON, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING**?!"

A strange man appeared over Blaine's shoulder and Kurt watched as Blaine's face turned into the immense fear he saw earlier. Blaine started shaking worse. He was mouthing something to Kurt, but he couldn't make it out.

The man kept getting closer to the two boys.

"**ANDERSON**! **I SAID WHAT** **THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING**?!** YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF TO BE WITH YOUR GOD DAMN FAGGOT BOYFRIEND**! **ANSWER ME, FAG**!"

Blaine began to whisper, just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"I love you, please run baby, please, save yourself, go, run. I love you so much. Go. I love you."

Kurt shook his head and he watched Blaine's face fall to immense sadness for a second before turning into an anger that would have scared the devil himself. Blaine stood and turned his back to Kurt, effectively placing himself between the man and Kurt. Kurt's heartbeat sped up to a pace he had never felt before. His breathing became shallower as the gravity of the situation settled in and fear struck.

"Paul. I'm trying to make a business deal here. He is nothing." _'I'm nothing? You just said you love me.'_

"Bullshit, Anderson. What have I told you about running off to be with your **_faggot_** boyfriend?" Silence. "**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU**?!"

"Not to." _'He was just covering to try and let us be together. It's okay. Breathe.'_

"Good. **NOW GET YOUR FAGGOT ASS BACK OUT THERE AND MAKE ME SOME FUCKING MONEY**!"

"Just walk away and I will." _'HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CALM RIGHT NOW?!'_

There was a moment of silence. "What are you hiding there?"

Kurt felt a chill run down his spine.

"Nothing. Walk away and I will go back to my place."

"No, no. It looks like you have found me a **_keeper_**. Nice find Anderson."

"**DON'T FUCKING GO NEAR HIM**!"

Kurt jumped at the ferocity behind Blaine's voice.

"Oh, sensitive about this one. Let's have a-" There was a sickening _CRACK_.

"**KURT,** **RUN**! **LET'S** **GO**! **RUN**!" Blaine screamed, his voice cracking near the end in desperation.

Kurt scrambled to his feet and ran the opposite direction of the disgusting excuse of a man, Paul. Kurt ran and ran. He took what seemed like hundreds of corners until he began to see more lights and what seemed like busier streets.

"We're almost there Blaine! We can do it, we can escape!" Kurt looked over his shoulder, only to find no one beside him. He stopped and looked around, bewildered. '_He said LET'S go, right?'_

Without thinking, Kurt began to retrace his path. Running faster than he had while running away from the scene he was returning to. When he got close to the street where the park was located Kurt was suddenly cut off by a large black car. He swore and continued to run, only to be grabbed from behind by four arms, two for each one of his. The arms began to drag him to the car. Kurt battled as hard as he could.

"**LET** **GO**! **I HAVE TO SAVE HIM**! **STOP IT**!" Kurt squirmed and wiggled, using all his might and effectively silencing himself by putting all of his focus on escaping the arms that were pulling him towards the car.

He heard it then. A blood curdling scream of pain coming from the park. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He struggled to breathe. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion.

"**BLAINE**!" Kurt screamed, knowing the scream belonged to the love of his life. He would forever know that voice, even in pain.

"**KURT**! **Y-**"

The car door was slammed in Kurt's face and a second later the car screeched as it sped away from Blaine, directly towards Lima.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. Oh, man. That was a doozy. Deep breath. Who else hates Paul? Special thank you to those who have favorited and followed the story so far! An EXTRA special thank you to those who have been reviewing! It means SO much to me to have people responding to the story. I hope everyone continues to read after this chapter! I promise there won't be any more slurs! Please stick it out. MUAH!**


	10. Chapter 10

10 Years Later- New York

Kurt walked down the street with a wide smile plastered on his face. Something about that day had made Kurt smile; he didn't know what it was but it just felt special. When he awoke that morning his brain told him to put on his best outfit and enjoy the day. Work thus far had been nothing special. Kurt was a fashion specialist for his favorite magazine and did some of his own designs on the side. His Broadway career had been put on the back-burner once he realized his fashion talents outshined his musical theater talents when he hit college. Not to mention fashion had always been a good creative outlet for Kurt.

Kurt entered his favorite café for lunch. He loved this specific café because it was walking distance from work where he wouldn't work up a sweat and they always had live music from talented up-and-coming musicians. Kurt took his usual seat and noticed that the musicians were switching. He ordered a salad and iced tea and sat back in his booth waiting for the next musician to come on. Kurt had begun looking at a fashion blog on his phone when the voice of the next musician came from the corner.

"Hello everyone" Kurt's head snapped up so fast he felt his neck pop and his heart stopped in disbelief, "My name is Blaine Anderson I will be playing a few songs for you. Enjoy." _'It can't be.'_

Kurt's jaw dropped as he looked at Blaine. It had been ten years since he had seen the boy (man?). He had searched high and low to no avail, and there he was, sitting in the corner with his guitar. _'I'm delusional now. Great.' _ Blaine began to strum his guitar and sang a song that Kurt was unfamiliar with, but his voice was beautiful. _'Maybe I'm not delusional; I don't think my mind is capable of conjuring something so beautiful.' _ Kurt remembered that Blaine was a talented musician and had hoped to study music in college, but somehow he had improved a lot since Kurt last heard him.

Kurt smiled at the waitress as she set his lunch in front of him.

"He is really good." Kurt said nodding to Blaine, "I haven't seen him here before."

The waitress nodded. "Yeah, it's his first performance, but I hope it's not his last. He's quite good looking too, if I may say so myself." She finished with a wink before she walked away to pour another cup of coffee for a man in the booth next to Kurt's.

Kurt listened as Blaine finished his first song and segued seamlessly into 'Your Song' by Elton John. Kurt smiled; he had heard him sing this before. He took the opportunity to really look at Blaine.

Blaine had his hair cut shorter, but the curls were still evident. He had removed his lip ring and his industrial bar, leaving both lobe piercings in both ears and his eyebrow ring. He was wearing black Converse shoes, tight dark wash jeans, and a grey V-neck t-shirt that clung to his chest, effectively showing off his defined muscles. His eyes were downcast in concentration, but Kurt could make out his long eyelashes and a hint of hazel beneath.

Kurt checked his watch; he had fifteen minutes to get back to work. '_Guess I'll be late today, I can't lose him again_.' Kurt was surprised by his own thought; he didn't even think he would say hello to Blaine, let alone worry about losing him. Kurt shook his head but stuck around anyway.

A half hour later, Blaine looked up from his guitar and Kurt nearly forgot how to breathe. Blaine's honey-hazel eyes were even more immaculate than Kurt had remembered.

"Thanks everyone. I hope you enjoyed it, next will be Zane Scott in about fifteen minutes." Blaine said.

Kurt watched as he hopped of the makeshift stage and put away his guitar, thanking customers who complimented him as they walked past. Blaine turned around and ran a hand through his hair as he scanned the crowd. Kurt put a half-smile on his face, hoping Blaine recognized him. Kurt saw Blaine look at him, past him, and then his face seemed to turn to immense shock before he turned back to look at Kurt. Blaine's jaw physically dropped and his eyes narrowed as though he was trying to make sure Kurt was actually sitting in the café. Kurt half wove as Blaine began to walk forward.

"Kurt?" Blaine breathed when he approached the booth where Kurt was seated. Kurt's heartbeat sped up at the sound of his name coming from Blaine.

"Yeah, it's me. You want to sit down?" Kurt gestured to the open side of his booth and Blaine accepted his offer.

They sat there staring at each other for a few moments. Blaine was the first to break the silence.

"I-I just can't believe you're here. How?"

Kurt smiled and half-shrugged. "Well, my plan was always New York. I always come to this café for lunch; I enjoy the live music actually. It's what attracted me to this place when I first got my job. What about you? I should ask **_you_**, how are you here?"

Kurt had to hold back a few tears that threatened to fall. '_I searched so hard, how are you alive?'_

"I just graduated NYU studying music. Trying to get my big break, I guess." Blaine said gesturing around himself.

Kurt nodded still not quite believing he was having this conversation with the man he had been longing to see since that horrible night in Cincinnati.

"You were really great, Blaine. You were talented when I knew you, but now you are even more so. Really." Kurt watched as Blaine blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine seemed to study Kurt for a moment. "You said you work around here? This is kind of far from the stages of Broadway, so I take it you decided to focus on fashion?"

Kurt smiled, '_He remembers_.' "Yeah. I realized it would probably pan out better than Broadway. I could always do that later in life anyways. But yeah, I'm a fashion specialist for Vogue and I do some of my own designs on the side."

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt spoke. "That is really impressive, Kurt. Congratulations."

Kurt nodded his thanks. He looked down to his empty plate and studied the leftover dressing from his salad. He was trying to decide whether or not to ask Blaine what had happened after Kurt was forced back to Lima by his two best friends.

"What's going through your mind?" Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise. "I know you are debating whether or not to ask me something. I remember that look. You're afraid I won't respond well." Blaine smiled and half-chuckled, his eyes showing he was remembering many occasions where the same look had been used in the past, "Just ask. I won't get mad. I promise."

Kurt sat for a moment, still debating and began to laugh quietly as he watched Blaine. He was chewing his lip where the ring used to be. Old habits die hard, apparently. _'Now or never.'_

"Alright. This might be a little odd, especially since we are just seeing each other for the first time in years. It's just that I've thought about this many times because it changed me a lot. What happened that last night we saw each other? What happened after that?"

Blaine sat back in his seat, his face molded into an emotionless trance.

"You said that night changed you? How so?"

Kurt sighed and took a moment to find the right words. "Well, I didn't know what happened to you. Leading up to that night you had disappeared without a word. Your phone was disconnected; I had searched high and low for two months and I finally found you. Then, you start attacking some guy and tell me to run-for **_us_** to run- and you didn't follow. I went back to get you and I heard you scream. It seemed like the tables had turned; that you were being attacked." Both men flinched at the memory, "Then, I was forced into my car by Tina and Mercedes and they drove me back to Lima, much to my protests. At the time I didn't even realize I had been put into the car until the door was slammed in my face. I just knew I had to get to you. Hearing your scream broke me. I lost track of everything around me except the fact that you were screaming and obviously in pain." Kurt took a deep breath in an attempt to clear the sound that was ringing in his ears, "I kept searching, Blaine. I searched until I had to move here for school the following year. Every break that I was home I searched. I never found you. Until now. I have worried for ten years. I never thought I'd see you again. I almost stopped letting myself hope. The one thing that never changed was that I never stopped searching. So, would you please tell me what happened?"

Kurt wiped at the tears that had begun to fall. He watched Blaine do the same. Blaine nodded.

"I will tell you, but not here." Both men looked around and met several curious glances. "I have a place just outside of the city if you want to go there, or we can go to your place. Let's just go somewhere where we can talk privately, please."

Kurt nodded, understanding that Blaine's story wasn't going to be a pretty one.

"Let's go to mine, it's about fifteen minutes by cab." Kurt said as he laid money on the table to pay his tab and stood.

The entire cab ride was spent in silence but they both caught each other staring many times, as though checking to make sure the other was still there. On the ride Kurt took a minute to call into work, letting them know an emergency came up and he wouldn't be returning that day.

Once they reached Kurt's building, Blaine got out and examined the building with wide eyes.

"Looks like you've done really well for yourself."

Kurt just shrugged and led the way inside.

Five flights of stairs later, Kurt unlocked the door to his home. He gave Blaine a quick tour before telling Blaine to sit on the couch and he would get a couple glasses of water. A couple of minutes later, Kurt sat on the opposite end of the couch as Blaine and looked at him with a patient smile on his face. '_No pressure, but get talking Blaine.'_

"I really like what you've done with your apartment." Blaine commented, obviously stalling.

"Thank you." Kurt said politely.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes longer before Blaine cleared his throat, meeting Kurt's gaze again. His eyes bored into Kurt's for a moment with a sincere look that was just-Blaine. Kurt was relieved that his eyes remained clear as he began to speak. Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't hold anything back, and in turn Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to either.

"Well, I guess I should start my story, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. I ALSO don't own Vogue or 'Your Song'. Okay, I know, I know. I am updating on an off day! Well, it's VALENTINE'S DAY! Happy Valentine's Day! I may not have made myself clear in my previous A/N, the last chapter wasn't the last chapter of the fic, just the last one with gay slurs in it. I talked with a couple of people talking about the ending of my fic, it ain't over yet, people! :) Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me after last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those who have joined us since last chapter! OK! IMPORTANT! I need you guys to help me decide: do you want a mega chapter (i.e. two chapters squished together) and get Blaine's full story next time, or should I keep it spread out over two chapters? Okay, I'll see everyone on Saturday (unless you review, see you sooner!). MUAH!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As we all know by now, Blaine's ****_profession _****and the story that accompanies it could lead to some triggers and whatnot. If you are sensitive to mentions in passing of non-con, prostitution in general, breif and implied violence be cautious. It's not as bad as some of the other fics I have read in the past, but just want to warn ahead of time. (full A/N at bottom).**

Blaine licked his lips and took another sip of water. Kurt sat back further into the couch, sensing he would have to be patient if he wanted to hear Blaine's story.

"I should start from the beginning; before we met. Do you remember what I told you about my past the last time you asked me?"

Kurt nodded. When Blaine waited in silence in reply, Kurt spoke up, "You went to Dalton and when you came out to your parents after your sophomore year they kicked you out."

"Then?" Blaine pressed, leaning forward slightly.

Kurt thought for a moment before it came to him. "You spent the next year, and I quote, 'somewhere else' before coming to McKinley."

Blaine nodded his confirmation, "Okay, well that 'somewhere else' was Cincinnati. I met Paul when I was getting coffee one day, the one luxury I still allowed myself, and he asked how old I was. He was a little older and **_very_** attractive, so I lied and said I was eighteen. We began to spend some time together, getting coffee here and there, making small talk. I attended the local public school while I lived in a shelter nearby. One day I caught Paul checking me out as I bent over to get my school bag. He asked where I lived; I was embarrassed but told him the truth. He offered me a job without going into much explanation other than he would be my boss and that it paid well. I said I'd think about it and walked out of the coffee shop. Next thing I knew I was being pulled into a van and blindfolded. I spent a couple of months in some house outside of Cincinnati being 'trained'" Both men shivered at the image accompanying this term, "Anyway, after a while I had sort of lost all hope of being discovered and decided this was a good path for me, as I wouldn't be good for anything else. They were worried people would recognize me because they were throwing me back on the streets of Cincinnati, so they gave me a makeover."

Blaine paused in thought. Kurt watched as he shakily took a drink of water.

"Is that how you got the piercings?"

Blaine nodded slowly as he put his water glass back on the coffee table.

"They would drive me into the city for school in the morning; many of the boys in the house went to school there, and would pick us up right after school to take us back to the house to dress and get…**_prepared_** for the evening. After two hours, they would pile us all in the van again and drop us off on different streets, telling us which motels to use nearby." Blaine took a steadying breath and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal tears that were on the cusp of escaping, "The first night was the worst. I had no idea what to expect and I had some **_fucking_** **_nasty_** people come to me and do horrible stuff to me. I served nine people, both men and women, that night. The men never prepared me, and I was forced to blow them, one even wanted me to top; I hadn't done **_anything_** sexual before then. After my first…client, I tried to talk to the driver because I could hardly stand with the pain that radiated from my ass. He allowed me five minutes in the van to clean the blood and regain my composure before shoving me out on the street again. My second client was a woman and I **_really_** had no idea of what to do; at least with the men I sort of had an idea. She found it endearing because she thought it was part of my 'act'." Blaine shook his head and wiped the few tears from his cheeks that had managed to escape his now dry eyes, "I made **_great_** money because I was young and apparently good looking. Paul kept most of the profits but gave me some spending money. At first I would spend the money on little things, CDs mostly, but after one particularly difficult night I realized that I should be saving it to get out of there. I saved my money for six months and one night instead of working my street like I should have been, I hopped a bus to Lima. I rented a cheap apartment and got signed up at McKinley with one day left to spare. Luckily, I had managed to do well enough in school in Cincinnati to stay in my proper grade level. Then, the first day of school I met you." Blaine smiled; his eyes showed that he was remembering their first meeting.

"You were such a dick and now I can see why." Kurt said frankly. '_Smooth.'_

Blaine laughed loudly and the sound warmed Kurt's heart. "Yeah, I had some good lines though. They worked eventually. Even though you said it was to get me off your back, I bet you **_really_** wanted to go out with me." Blaine said teasingly with an accompanying wink.

_'If only you know how true that is.' _Kurt laughed too, "I don't know about **_that_**, I just saw how…" Kurt's smile immediately fell from his face, as did Blaine's. _'Shit.' _ "He found you."

Blaine nodded. "He found me. I guess I should have gone further away or removed my piercings or **_something_**. He found me walking home from the grocery store the **_one_** **_day_** I didn't ride my bike." Blaine shook his head sadly and sighed, "I convinced him to let me stay in Lima. I began to do a little working. Not enough to stir up rumors, but enough to keep Paul off my back. That's why I started to look like shit. My best excuse was the science project, though. I was so **_pissed_** at myself for not cleaning up good enough before going to school that day. I had been working all night and hadn't slept yet, I was proud to have come up with that."

"I'm upset I bought that excuse, and all of your other excuses. The clues were right in front of me and I never did anything. I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt wiped a few tears from his cheeks. Blaine immediately scooted closer to Kurt and rested his hand on Kurt's free one. Kurt couldn't hold back the small smile at the warm feeling of Blaine's hand on his.

"Hey, **_Kurt_**, it's okay. I did **_everything_** I could to hide it so you wouldn't know. Even after I would work for the few days straight in neighboring towns, I was **_happy_** that you wouldn't press me to talk. You allowed me to be **_normal_** when I was with you."

Kurt shook his head sadly. "I feel like I could have prevented the second time you got sucked into that **_fucking_** trap. You helped me so much. Everything from giving me confidence, to helping with my **_stupid_** bullies-I see now why you jumped on Karofsky so hard that day when we first became official and he yelled at us in the hall; Paul referred to you using **_that_** word and you were obviously set off by it. Mostly though, you helped me by loving me; showing me that I was special. You did **_so_** **_much_** and I couldn't pay enough attention to notice what was wrong and prevent it from happening."

"You couldn't have prevented anything, Kurt. Don't stress over it. **_Please_**. I'm sorry it was such a rotten day to have disappeared, it wasn't what I intended. I was going to talk to Paul to try and make a deal so he would get off my back for good, but I ended up in the back of a van, **_again_**. They spent the next month 're-training' me; including cutting off my cell phone and leading me to believe they had gotten to you and told you Paul was my new boyfriend, and that you believed them. I felt like I had nothing left, so I gave in again. Paul gave me less profits the second time around to prevent me from leaving." Blaine sighed and shook his head before he allowed his eyes to stare deeply into Kurt's for a silent moment, "One day, I was out on the street and I heard two girls shriek your name and I just…I couldn't believe my eyes. There you were, beautiful as ever, running towards me. As it registered that it was **_actually_** you running towards me, I knew I couldn't allow you to end up in Paul's trap; so I ran. I didn't think of the fact that you have much longer legs than I do, so would run faster than me. Especially with the fact that my smoking habit that I had picked up from the other boys in the house would have ruined my lungs since sophomore year, when I was a sprinter for the Dalton track team, I might add." Blaine smirked quickly before delving back into the story, "Anyway, my lungs gave out and you caught up to me. We had our talk and Paul came looking for me. When he found us in the park I thought it was the end of the world because you were **_far_** too gorgeous for Paul to just give up. I thought we would get away with it when he didn't notice you at first, but once he saw you I snapped. I hit him with everything I had inside me. Broke his nose with that hit." Blaine shrugged his eyebrows smugly, "Then I told you to run, and you did. I was so happy that you would be safe that I didn't realize Paul had recovered enough to fight back. I-"

"Wait." Kurt interjected; Blaine looked shocked at Kurt's interruption but waited for him to continue. "You said 'Let's go' not 'Run away by yourself and leave me here, Kurt'; that's the **_only_** reason I ran. Had I known you weren't going to follow, I never would have gone."

Blaine smiled sadly and swept away a stray tear on Kurt's face. "I said 'Let's go' as in hurry up, not as in together. I had to protect you. Had I gone with you, you wouldn't be safe right now."

"I didn't know that then."

Blaine simply nodded. After a few moments of silence for both men to dwell on their thoughts, Blaine resumed his story.

"I realized that Paul had regained his composure when I felt a fist to my ear." Blaine said pointing to where his industrial piercing had previously been, "Hurt like hell. Anyway, I got another good shot to his side before he took control. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the sound of your **_beautiful_** voice calling my name; I called back to you, trying to tell you to run. I don't know how much got out before I lost consciousness, but I tried. I awoke a few days later back at the house where Paul kept us. I was pretty banged up, but was relieved to see he hadn't gotten hold of you. I never believed in miracles until then." Blaine smiled and Kurt let out a small sob at the fact that Blaine had almost died but was more worried about Kurt's safety than his own. Kurt managed a half-smile back to Blaine, "I had many visible cuts and bruises. That look wasn't good for business, so I was kept at the house. They didn't care about any broken bones or anything else that my housemates complained of; if it wasn't visible you were working. Anytime I got close to being back to work, Paul would ensure I wouldn't be put back out there." Blaine shuddered at the memory, "One night, about six months after I had last seen you, there was a commotion outside of the house. I looked out my window to see a bunch of flashing lights. My leg was broken, so I couldn't get anywhere quickly. The cops came in and took me to the local hospital to get some proper care. It was yet another sign that miracles happen. I spent two months in the hospital to help with my physical injuries. I was then given an option by law enforcement; I could either go to jail for… working in the profession I did, **_or_** I could go to some place in Oregon to escape; get a fresh start and go to counseling to help with my emotional wounds. They gave me twenty four hours to decide. It actually took me almost that long to decide. I knew that in jail they wouldn't be able to get me, but Oregon also seemed like a safe enough distance. I chose Oregon." Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt with a half-smile. It was clear that he thought that was the end of his story.

_'No wonder I never found you, you left.' _"What happened then? How did you end up here?" Kurt wanted to know **_everything_** about Blaine. He was drawn to the sound of Blaine's voice, even as he described all of the horrific things he had been through. _'This might be the last chance I have to hear that voice.'_

Blaine took a drink of water before sighing, "Well, I went to Oregon and was in an intense therapy program. I also finished high school while I was there because I had missed so much while I was…out of commission. Once I finished high school, I stayed there a little longer. I was unsure of what I wanted to do with my life. I thought of you every single day and wondered what you were doing. I had hoped that you followed your dreams of New York. I realized that **_I_** had dreams of New York, also. Even though my dreams were of New York with **_you_**, they were still dreams. I enrolled at NYU and graduated last spring with my second degree. My first degree was History because I was afraid to try my real dream of music, until I realized I would never be truly happy unless I tried; hence the second degree. Today was my first paying gig. I had done some other small shows around town, but always as a volunteer. When I finished my set I looked up and there you were. And here we are." Blaine smiled, and Kurt returned the smile.

_'I still can't believe you're here.'_

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. You have been through some awful stuff. I should have tried harder to get you to open up."

"No one can erase the past. It's not your fault. No matter how hard you tried I never would have told you the truth. I was embarrassed. I'm just glad I saw you today. You deserved an explanation."

Both men sat in silence, studying each other. Kurt was trying to memorize every single detail about the man sitting next to him.

Blaine was the first to break the silence. "What about you? I know you told me you looked for me…but, what did **_you_** do since we last saw each other?"

Kurt sighed deeply and looked away from Blaine to the coffee table next to them for a few moments. He met Blaine's eyes once again and nearly melted into the honey-hazel curiosity that met his gaze, "Well, like I said, as I was running back to you I felt some arms pulling me towards a large black car. Of course, at the time I didn't realize it was **_my_** large black car. Tina and Mercedes had gathered our stuff out of the motel and came searching for me. Once they found me, they forced me into the car and drove us back to Lima. I was **_so_** mad at them for not allowing me to save you. Looking back, they probably saved my life, but I couldn't see that then. When they got me back to my house, my dad didn't let me out of his sight. I never told him, or **_anyone_**, what I saw that night. Tina and Mercedes knew it was you that was…**_working_**, but they don't know what happened in the park. They didn't tell my dad about you either; I was thankful to them for that. I just knew one thing; I **_had_** to find you again. I upheld a deal with my dad to do well in school so long as I could search for you after school and on weekends. I barely graduated that year, but I had been early admitted to NYU so it turned out alright in that aspect. I spent all summer searching for you until I had to move here. Every break and long weekend at school I went home to continue my search. Which is funny that I went home considering we were on the same campus all along." Kurt chuckled in awe at the irony.

"That's true. Crazy how things work like that." Blaine agreed.

"**_Anyhoo_**, I went from a double major in musical theater and fashion to strictly fashion in my junior year. I just didn't have the drive or passion for musical theater anymore. I worked my ass off and graduated top of my class. I've been working at Vogue ever since. I have my office here at home where I work on some of my own designs, as you saw, but I haven't perfected enough pieces to create a portfolio to show anyone yet." Kurt shrugged. "I just enjoy doing it in my spare time. The café where you played today is my go-to spot when I don't have lunch meetings. I love that place."

"It's pretty comfy, I'll give it that." Blaine smiled.

They lapsed into silence again. '_How is this even possible?'_

After a few minutes longer of staring at each other, Blaine cleared his throat and checked his watch.

"I should, uh, go. I've got a bit of a hike back home and I have another gig after work tomorrow." '_Don't go!'_

"Where do you work?"

"I am a receptionist for a legal firm. It pays well and I only work four days a week. It allows me to play gigs when I want or need to. I like it for now." Blaine nodded as he stood and began to shrug on his coat.

_'WAIT!'_

"Well, it was really great to see you. Remarkable, really. Thank you for telling me your story." Kurt said as he fought the urge to envelope Blaine in a tight hug and never let him go. _'That won't get him to wait. Tell him to wait, dumbass!'_

Blaine nodded. "I hope it won't be the last time I see you." His eyes seemed hopeful and Kurt felt his heart swell up. _'I still love you.'_

"Yeah, uh, here let me get my phone." Kurt fumbled through the pockets of his forgotten coat on the hook by the door. "Here plug in your number." Kurt handed Blaine his phone.

"You too." Blaine said handing Kurt his phone.

Once they had exchanged phones again, Blaine began to reach for the door handle and leaned down to grab his guitar. '_Wait! Don't leave me!'_

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was a pitch higher than usual. Blaine stopped his actions immediately and looked at Kurt with intense eyes. Kurt took a step forward and enveloped Blaine in the tight hug he had been fighting. _'I can't waste this opportunity.'_

It took a second for Blaine to respond, but once he did Kurt allowed himself to relax into the hug. He inhaled deeply. He smelled cinnamon and the scent of pure Blaine. There was something missing; Kurt couldn't place it before he felt Blaine beginning to pull away.

Once they exited the hug, they smiled at each other for a long moment before Blaine breathed a quick "Bye", grabbed his guitar and exited Kurt's apartment.

Kurt stared at the closed door for what seemed like an eternity. He hadn't registered the tears rolling down his cheeks. He hadn't registered the fact that he had just allowed the man he had been searching for ten years for walk away from him without much of a fight.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters, nor do I own Vogue. WHEW! If you follow me on Tumblr you saw the madness that was my editing process tonight. :) You asked and I listened! Mega Chapter it was! What a monster though. I hope y'all enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SMILE! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, you mean the world to me! To those who are new to following/favoriting the story: THANKS and WELCOME! Let me know what y'all thought of Blaine's story! What's going to happen with them? Was this the last time they see each other?! EEK! (Please excuse my hyper, crazy, short-circuited brain tonight). MUAH!**


	12. Chapter 12

The following two weeks passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. Every day, Kurt would constantly check his phone in hopes that Blaine had tried to get in touch with him. Every day, Kurt ate lunch at his favorite café in hopes that Blaine would play another show there. Every day, Kurt would look around him as he walked in hopes of seeing those honey-hazel eyes that mesmerized him. No signs of Blaine ever showed up. It was as though that afternoon hadn't happened. The only sign was the new phone number added into Kurt's contact list in his phone. Kurt had considered making the first move many times, but couldn't ever bring himself to do it. _'What if he doesn't actually want to spend time with me anymore? What if, after all this time, he realized I'm not what he wants? It was worth it though, right?'_

It happened when Kurt was walking to lunch one afternoon. It was the one time he didn't look for Blaine as he walked. Kurt was busy blogging his favorite pieces from the new Calvin Klein Collection on his phone. As he rounded the last corner onto the street that held the café, Kurt bumped into someone standing between the corner and the entrance of the café. He let out a small 'oopmh' and saved his phone from slipping from his grasp.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I need to learn to stop blogging while walking." Kurt said as he brushed off his jacket with his phoneless hand.

His apology was met by silence. _'Asshole.'_ Kurt thought as he looked up. His breath caught as he met eyes with the man he had bumped into. Blaine was standing before him with a genuine smile on his face and his honey-hazel eyes shining brightly. _'Okay, not an asshole.'_

"Hi." Kurt breathed.

"Hi."

There was a short silence while both men studied the other. _'I still can't believe you're here.'_

"I, uh, haven't been back to the café. I've been busy with work and been playing some bars that pay more than the café. I gotta pay rent and stuff so even though I prefer the café, the bar is a better choice, career wise." Blaine said in a rush.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise, "Wow, congrats, Blaine. That's great you are getting better gigs. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

There was another silence. Blaine was subconsciously worrying the side of his lip into his teeth and Kurt was lost in an inner debate.

"You're doing it again." Blaine laughed lightly, "Go ahead; ask."

Kurt internally groaned and outwardly smiled at the same time, _'he remembers my nervous habits,'_ "Well, I guess, uh… I guess I'm wondering why you haven't called me. Or texted or something."

Blaine's eyes turned sad and surprised at the same time, "I could ask you the same."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully and shifted in his spot, "Well…I guess I had figured you have always made the first move when it came to…us, and I didn't want to presume that you wanted to spend more time with me just because we randomly bumped into each other again. And I didn't want to make you feel like you **_had_**to hang out with me if I called you because I told you I had looked for you for ten years. I jus-"

"Kurt stop. You're rambling," Blaine cut him off with a smile, "Didn't you listen to my story when I said my dreams of New York included you? That part of the dream never changed. Hell, no part of the dream changed. I know we have to get to know each other again and I'm willing to put in the work. We both have changed a lot but I remember how much I loved you then, and I still have very strong feelings for you, so I feel it's worth it. You're worth it. I **_want_** to spend time with you. I didn't call you for pretty much the same reason. I didn't want you to feel pressured to hang out with me. It sounds to me like we both want to spend time together, so may I accompany you to lunch?"

_'He has changed so much. So polite. Eloquent. Maybe this is what was hidden before.'_

"Sure." Kurt smiled and walked beside Blaine into the café.

The same waitress that had brought Kurt his food the afternoon that Blaine played his show seemed a mix of pleased and shocked when she saw Blaine walk in with Kurt. A light blush dusted Kurt's cheeks when she winked at him as they passed her on their way to an empty booth. After they ordered their food, Kurt rested back in his seat and studied Blaine.

Blaine seemed more confident. His eyes were clear and beautiful. His posture was straight, but comfortable. As Blaine began to talk Kurt smiled at the way he excessively used his hands while speaking as though to help describe what he was talking about. His eyes showed so much emotion. Kurt smiled wider as the right side of Blaine's mouth seemed to twitch adorably. _'He's perfect.'_

"-Then he left. But man, it was so good to see him again. I hadn't seen Wes since I left Dalton. Have you seen anyone since you graduated?"

Kurt laughed lightly at Blaine's question, "Oh, yes. Finn and Rachel ended up getting married and are living about two buildings away from me. Rachel is working on Broadway, of course, and Finn is exactly what Rachel always said he would be-her lap dog." Both men laughed heartily. "And when I'm home I visit Noah, as well as Tina and Mike, who of course are married as well. Small town, Lima." Kurt ended thoughtfully.

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes studying him.

"You don't miss it at all, do you?" Blaine said as a half statement, half question.

"Not at all. Dad's the only reason I ever go back there. Seeing those guys are just a perk of going back." _'Besides my search for you.'_

They continued a solid stream of conversation through their entire meal. They clapped enthusiastically when the musician ended his set. They commented on the neon pink and glittery guitar strap belonging to the next musician, both agreeing in a fit of laughter that she probably got it on her fifth birthday and simply didn't have the heart to let it go. They talked about fashion, music, Broadway shows they both enjoyed and wanted to see, Kurt's family, Blaine's musical aspirations and their time spent at NYU among other things.

When they were almost finished eating, Kurt checked his watch and was shocked. He hadn't realized they had spent so much time together; he would have to race to get back to work on time. _'Time flies when you're having fun with the man of your dreams.'_

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I have to run. Here," Kurt said pulling out his wallet.

"Kurt, let me buy your lunch. Please."

"After all those meals you bought me all those years ago? Forget it. This one's on me." Kurt winked as he threw down a few bills on the table.

"Alright, but next one's on me." Blaine relented, _'Next one? He really likes me? Next one?'_ "Thank you Kurt."

"You're welcome. Now, let's actually keep in contact this time." Kurt said and patted Blaine's shoulder.

"Definitely. Have a good rest of your day." Blaine said as a bright smile lit up his face.

With that, Kurt walked out of the café with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

Two days later, Kurt was sitting at his desk at work when his phone rang. He saw the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello good sir."

"Hey you, I know you're probably at work so I'll make it quick. What are you doing tonight?" Blaine said enthusiastically on the other side of the call.

Kurt smiled and resisted waving his arms high in the air in excitement, afraid that those who could see him through the glass door of his office would catch the movement.

"Um, nothing, I guess. I was going to work on some sketches but I can hold off. Why?"

"Great! I've got a show tonight, do you want to come? We can get a drink or something when I'm done?"

_'YES! YES! YES! I WOULD FUCKING LOVE TO! THEN MAYBE WE CAN…'_ Kurt cut his brain off so he wouldn't blurt anything crazy to Blaine. "Yeah, that would be cool. Text me the address and time and everything."

"Cool! I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks for the invitation."

"Of course! I'll let you get back to work. Bye, Kurt!"

"Bye, Blaine."

Kurt set his phone back on his desk and tried with all of his self-control to hold back the squeal of excitement that threatened to escape his mouth. Moments later his phone alerted him of a new text message. It was from Blaine with the address of the bar he was playing at that evening. Kurt's eyes narrowed in on the end of the message and smiled widely as his heart raced and warmed all at once:

**_I'm SO excited to see you there. -XO B_**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. Nor do I own Calvin Klein. Okay, for those who follow me on Tumblr, you know something hard has come up in my personal life so please bear with me if the chapters aren't edited to their full potential. I have my silent beta look over them, but I tend to go in and add things for plot help after she reads them. Thanks to anderpson and oliwiia23 for your kind words during this tough time in my personal life. Thanks to everyone who continues to support the story and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and welcome to any new followers/favorites. MUAH!**


	13. Chapter 13

That evening, Kurt walked into the bar to find Blaine already on stage belting out a strong note of a song. _'Hot damn, he is amazing.'_

Kurt approached the bar and ordered a margarita and as the drink was put in front of him the bartender refused his credit card. Kurt's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You're Kurt Hummel, right?" the bartender yelled so Kurt could hear him over the music.

"…Yes?" Kurt studied the man in front of him; he didn't recognize him at all. _'Red Flag, Kurt. Walk away. WALK AWAY!'_

"Blaine Anderson says you're a guest of his. Any guests of the musicians drink free." _'Oh.'_

"How'd you know who I was?"

The bartender laughed, "He said I'd know. I was supposed to look for a man with incredible style, even for New York standards, and that you'd probably have this **_energy_** around you that screamed Blaine's name. I'm glad I guessed right, this could have been awkward."

Kurt stared at the man for a moment, _'I have an energy that screams Blaine's name? I'm that obvious?'_ "Cool, uh, thanks." Kurt finally replied and handed the man a few bills for a tip. The man smiled and walked away to serve another customer.

Kurt stood in the back of the crowd and watched in awe as Blaine **_tore_** **_up_** the stage. He had such great stage presence and was extremely into the music he was playing. His whole body seemed to be playing the songs. Kurt laughed a little at the girls yelling at Blaine's feet, hoping to get his attention. _'Not going to get that one, girls. He's all mine.' _Not that he blamed them; Blaine was looking extra good, as though he had taken the time to dress for attention. He wore his converse, skin tight dark wash jeans, topped off with an open black button down with a tight dark grey V-neck undershirt beneath.

"Okay. I have one more song for you guys." Blaine said forty-five minutes later; he seemed to be searching the crowd as he spoke. Kurt met eyes with him and smiled. Blaine's smile radiated from the stage. "I know we musicians usually end with some upbeat, dance your face off song, but I want to end with something more heartfelt, if you'll let me." Screams pierced Kurt's ears, but he was caught in a staring contest with Blaine and wouldn't be bothered if the building was on fire, "This one is for someone very special to me. We've been searching for each other for a long time, and I'm glad to have found him again. Kurt, this is for you."

Kurt blushed immensely, and wiped a few tears from his cheeks. _'I love you. I never stopped.' _The screams were loud, but Kurt laughed slightly as he noticed the groupies in the front row were less enthusiastic after Blaine's proclamation.

As the first chords were played Kurt felt more tears sliding down his cheeks. As Blaine began to sing his cover of 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams, Kurt felt his heart swell even more. Many of the lyrics rang true to their relationship and as Blaine came to them Kurt felt the sheer power exuding from Blaine as he sang. The power behind his voice made the lyrics ring much truer. It was as though Blaine was trying to send the message in the lyrics straight to Kurt; this realization went straight to his heart. He never wanted that moment to end.

Once the song was over, there was a deafening amount of applause and screams, but Kurt didn't register the noise. He watched as Blaine shot him a smile and began to clear the stage of his equipment so the next band could come on.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kurt was sipping his second margarita as he watched Blaine slip his way through the crowd, thanking people who complimented him as he went. Once Blaine was only a few people away, Kurt finished off his drink and set it on the bar. Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt latched onto him with a strong hug. Blaine didn't wait to respond.

After a few moments in their embrace they broke apart and smiled at one another.

"Blaine, you were amazing."

Blaine blushed. "Thanks. I really enjoyed the show tonight; there was a great vibe from the crowd."

Kurt nodded. "And thank you for the song. That was beautiful."

Blaine smiled. "As are you."

They stood there smiling and Kurt felt like there was a force pulling him to Blaine. It was as though the air was suddenly extremely thick and he needed just feel Blaine attached to him again.

The bartender stepped over to them right at that moment. _'Great timing, sir! NOT!'_ "What can I get you guys?"

Blaine ordered a beer and Kurt got another margarita. While the duo sat at one of the tables lining the walls the force never returned. They had easy conversation until the band on stage ended their set.

"I think I'm about ready to head out, performing always makes me tired." Blaine said with a yawn.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I'm a little tired too."

"I'll walk you out to get a cab; I have to finish some stuff up with the management before I can leave."

Once out on the curb, both men shivered a little at the chilly air. Blaine flagged down a taxi, opened the door and told the driver to turn on the meter.

"Bye, Kurt. Thanks for coming tonight. I'm **_really_** glad you could make it." _'I love you.'_

"Thanks for the invite. I'm glad I came. You were great." _'I love you.'_

Blaine nodded, and leaned forward to envelop Kurt in a hug. _'I LOVE YOU!'_

"Goodnight Blaine."

Kurt slipped in the taxi seat and told the driver his address. The next thing he knew, he was speeding away from Blaine. _'I love you….'_

* * *

The next morning Kurt groaned as he hit his alarm. It was Friday, so Kurt had to go to work. On the taxi ride to the office, Kurt thought about the night before. He smiled the whole time. When he reached his building, he paid the taxi fare and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Blaine's number.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine sounded sleepy, but happy nonetheless.

"Hey, I know it's early, sorry. I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some lunch today at the café? I know we just hung out last night, but I-" _'Just tell him.'_ "I just wanted to see you again." Kurt scrunched his face up. _'I just said too much, he is going to run for the hills…'_

"I'd love to! Same time as the other day?" At this, Kurt's face hurt from the force of the smile that was plastered on his face.

* * *

Kurt was laughing hard at the story Blaine had recalled from their short time together in high school. All the sudden Blaine's face dropped. _'Uh, oh.'_

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I know you said you had been looking for me this entire time, but I can't help but wonder, did you date anyone else since me?" _'Way to beat around the bush, Blaine.'_

"I went on **_one_** date with a guy to make Rachel happy." Blaine's eyes filled with sadness and pain, and Kurt felt his heart drop. "She insisted because we had been living out here for three years and I hadn't so much as thought about anyone else but you. I finally agreed just to get her to drop it. We went to dinner and that's it."

"What happened? Why didn't it work out?"

_'What the hell? Why ask such hard questions? I don't want to scare you…'_

"He wasn't you." _'Subtle. That won't scare him at all. Nope. Dumbass.'_

Blaine's eyes turned from sadness to happiness back to sadness.

"Kurt, you didn't even know if you'd find me again. Why did you search for so long? Why didn't you let yourself fall in love again? You are so handsome and funny and caring. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Kurt shook his head. "I just knew I wanted you. It wasn't that I was consciously avoiding other guys, I just felt sick every time I even **_thought_** of thinking about anyone else in that way. I guess I just hoped so hard that I'd find you again. I **_knew_** I had to find you again."

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"I never dated anyone else either. I knew I would find you again, as well. Looking back, that's probably what brought New York to the front of my brain to begin with. I was so lost at the time, and New York felt like it would be…**_home_**." Blaine shrugged at the end as if to brush off the weight of what he had just said before he continued, "It's interesting that when we talk about this stuff, we talk as though it's past tense."

There was a heavy silence as Blaine's eyes bore into Kurt's. Kurt stared right back. The force from the night before pulling him to Blaine was back. Kurt wanted nothing more than jump over the table and envelop Blaine in a hug and heated kiss. He saw Blaine's breathing get a little shallower, it seemed as though he felt the force as well.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters, I also don't own 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams or any other products mentioned in the chapter. What do we think? Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the best! Also, welcome to any new followers/favorites! MUAH!**


	14. Chapter 14

_'I should have just told him that I love him. What if he thinks that it's over and we've lost our chance? What if he thinks that for me it __**is**__ past tense? Shit. I have to fix this. Pronto.'_

Kurt's mind was racing for the rest of the day after he and Blaine parted ways. After Blaine's statement about them talking about their love as though it was past tense, Kurt hadn't set him straight. The tension in the air between them had continued through the rest of the meal, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to say anything. With every passing moment, his heart sunk a little lower in his chest.

That night, he couldn't take it anymore. His mind was driving him nuts. _'Suck it up and tell him!'_

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed as he dialed Blaine's number. Blaine picked up on the second ring. They made plans to go to dinner the next night.

Once the phone call ended, Kurt began really freaking out. _'What the fuck am I supposed to wear? What am I going to say? I can't just blurt it out! Shit. Shit. SHIT! Deep breaths…nope. Still freaking out. Shit. Okay, one thing at a time. Clothes.'_

Kurt kept himself busy for the rest of the night; he had a hard time going to sleep as he mentally prepared what he wanted to say to Blaine.

* * *

The next night at 7 pm sharp there was a soft knock at Kurt's door. He opened the door and smiled widely when he saw Blaine. He was dressed in dress shoes; boot cut light wash jeans and a white button down. In his hands, he held a large bouquet of red and yellow roses. Kurt felt tears sting his eyes as his mind brought a flashback of a much younger Blaine standing by a motorcycle holding similar flowers. Kurt took the flowers and hugged Blaine, inhaling his scent. Again, Kurt noticed something was missing from the familiarity of Blaine's scent. It had been bugging him since that first hug since they had been reunited. He pulled away from Blaine a moment later, not wanting to overstay his welcome in Blaine's embrace.

"Hi." Blaine said breathily.

"Hi." Kurt smiled, "Thanks for the flowers; they're beautiful and very familiar." Kurt said with a wink and Blaine smiled widely. "Here, let me put these in a vase before we go. I don't' want them to whither in my absence."

"Sure. We've got time, no rush." Blaine replied as he followed Kurt to the kitchen.

As Kurt was putting the flowers in a vase his mind went to the flowers that stood on his nightstand ten years prior. They stood there until the day that Kurt went to New York for the first time; he simply didn't have the heart to throw them away before then. Kurt laughed a little to himself because as beautiful as those flowers were, they always had a faint scent of-

"You don't smoke anymore?" Kurt turned quickly to stare at Blaine in utter shock.

Blaine's eyes widened and he laughed. "It took you **_this_** **_long_** to notice? Yeah, I quit when I went to Oregon."

"Good for you. That was a nasty habit." Kurt replied and Blaine laughed harder.

"It made me look cool though. You **_have_** to admit that." Blaine retorted through his giggles with a wink. Kurt's heart fluttered at the sight.

* * *

An hour later, the duo was comfortably seated at a table in an Italian restaurant that Blaine had picked.

"So, yesterday when you called you seemed to have a lot on your mind. I'm glad you asked me to come to dinner, but I've been kind of worried that something's wrong." Blaine said and immediately began chewing his lower lip.

_'NOW! TELL HIM!'_ "Well Bl-"

"Hello! My name Eric and I will be your waiter this evening. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" _'UGH! Maybe this is a sign?'_

The rest of dinner they never got back to the topic and Kurt let it drop. _'Definitely a sign.'_

Once they finished dinner, they stepped outside and Blaine turned to Kurt with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"You want to try something fun and different and crazy?"

Kurt couldn't resist the look that was plastered on Blaine's face, "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Blaine smiled excitedly, "Trust me." He said as he stuck his arm high in the air to flag down a taxi.

* * *

Half an hour taxi ride later, Kurt found himself walking into a nightclub. He was freaking out slightly because he hadn't danced since his sophomore year of college, and even then it was choreographed. Not to mention, he had never been in a club before in his entire life. Blaine seemed to be bouncing with excitement. Just by looking at Blaine, Kurt could tell he was in for an interesting experience.

Blaine led them to the bar and smiled at the bartender as he ordered multiple drinks. The duo each took two shots of tequila and drank a beer before hitting the dance floor.

At first, Kurt was disgusted by all of the other sweaty bodies around him. He was also annoyed by the ever changing lights. Once they got to a place on the floor to stop and dance, Kurt felt Blaine's hands on his hips. He looked Blaine in the eye and his heartbeat accelerated as Blaine leaned in.

"**JUST RELAX**!** DANCE WITH ME**!" Blaine had to yell into Kurt's ear to be heard over the music.

Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine moved behind him. He still felt Blaine's hands on his hips as he began to move to the music. _'This isn't so bad.'_ After a few seconds he felt Blaine's body go flush to his back. He felt Blaine following the movement of his hips as Kurt moved to the beat. _'Not bad at all.'_

Kurt leaned his head back slightly, making sure to tilt his head so he didn't lean into Blaine's face, effectively leaving their faces an inch apart. Kurt felt his heartbeat accelerate as he realized he could easily turn his face and kiss Blaine. He reached back to hook his hand on the back of Blaine's neck as he suddenly changed directions with his hips, effectively grinding into Blaine's groin. He felt Blaine exhale onto the side of his neck. Kurt smiled and they continued dancing and grinding against each other for multiple songs.

As the music flowed into a new song, Kurt found himself being spun around so he was face-to-face with Blaine. Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's and his honey-hazel eyes bored into Kurt's. Kurt wrapped one of his arms around Blaine's neck; the other hand was working on feeling the expanse of Blaine's toned arm. Blaine's arms were wrapped securely around Kurt's waist. Kurt leaned his hips forward as they continued to move to the music and next thing he knew he was groin-to-groin with Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and they were effectively flush against each other, grinding to the beat.

Kurt could feel the force back in place, even more so now that he was so close to Blaine's lips. He could feel Blaine's breath on his lips, Blaine's body on his own, Blaine's eyes focused on his eyes. Kurt focused on Blaine's eyes and saw they were blown with lust. Seeing this, Kurt felt his dick begin to harden in his jeans, and felt Blaine's reciprocate. It felt like there were sparks between their almost touching lips.

Suddenly, as Kurt was about to close the distance, Blaine spun him around again. _'TEASE!'_ Kurt leaned back to keep as much of himself attached to Blaine as possible. He wrapped one arm back around Blaine's neck, the other reached to his hip to grasp Blaine's warm hand in his own. He could feel Blaine's dick bulging into his ass as they continued to grind to the beat. Kurt was sweating and his own dick was hard as a rock and he cursed his tight pants because they felt like a noose against his cock.

Kurt felt Blaine's hot breath on his neck and decided to take things into his own hands. He spun around again and pushed himself flush against Blaine. The duo made eye contact and Kurt saw Blaine give a millimeter of a nod. Kurt leaned in but stopped just shy of Blaine's lips. He gave Blaine the same option that Blaine had given him many years before. Blaine chose the same thing Kurt had.

Just as their lips met it was like fireworks were exploding around Kurt's head. The kiss turned heated within a half second. Their tongues battled for dominance, both gave in and took turns in each other's mouths. After several minutes they pulled their lips apart, breathing heavily as continued to dance, eyes boring into each other.

When all hope of catching their breath had been lost, they gave in. Kurt reattached his lips to Blaine's and made quick work of getting his tongue into Blaine's mouth. After several minutes they pulled apart once more. Blaine nodded his head towards the door and Kurt nodded. With a smile Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him from the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. THEY FINALLY KISSED! :) The sexual tension was too much for them to handle...what'd y'all think of the chapter? Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Keep those reviews coming in, please! I love reading them. Welcome to any new followers/favorites! MUAH!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Smut. Pure Smut. :) (full A/N at bottom) Enjoy! If you are offended/don't want to read smut, there isn't anything that will ruin your future reading experience if you skip this chapter. There is one (sort of) minor thing at the bottom that might be sort of helpful, but I will try to remember to put it up at the beginning of the next chapter as a recap for those who choose to skip this chapter. MUAH!**

* * *

As soon as they made it inside the door of Blaine's apartment Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's once again. The entire taxi ride had been filled with a heavy tension as the men sat in the backseat holding hands and sneaking flirtatious glances at one another.

Blaine backed Kurt into the front door with a loud 'thud'. Their tongues battled and breath was hot and heavy as the men kissed with ten years' worth of built up passion. Kurt felt Blaine's fingers beginning to tug on the buttons of his shirt. He smiled into the kiss. _'It's about time, Blaine. I love you so much.'_

Kurt felt a rush of cool air as Blaine slid his dress shirt off his shoulders. Kurt whined at the chill as Blaine stepped back to rid Kurt's torso of his undershirt. The cool air was removed again as Blaine pressed himself flush to Kurt and kissed him deeply once more. Kurt began to work the buttons of Blaine's shirt as they kissed. He slid the shirt from Blaine's torso and was pleased to find no undershirt beneath so they wouldn't have to break the kiss. As their bare chests met, both men moaned into their kiss.

Blaine ground his hips against Kurt's and Kurt moaned loudly at the feeling of Blaine's hard cock rubbing against his own through the material of both of their jeans. After a few more grinds Blaine broke their kiss and began traveling his mouth down Kurt's neck; sucking, biting and licking as he went. Kurt tilted his head to give Blaine better access. He couldn't bring himself to care whether or not Blaine left any marks on his skin. Kurt moaned as Blaine worked purposefully at his collar bone.

Kurt's hands took the time to explore Blaine's muscular chest. He smiled as he felt the feathery hair that dusted Blaine's chest. As his hands traveled south, he moaned as he felt the toned muscles of Blaine's abdomen. He smiled again as his fingers encountered more hair and he moaned loudly as he thought of what that hair led to. Blaine moaned as Kurt's fingers brushed over his nipple as they headed back to knot in his curls once again.

After a few more minutes of passionate kisses, Blaine took a half-step back and met Kurt's gaze. Kurt smiled as he saw how lust blown Blaine's eyes were.

"Sh-Should we-" Blaine started before Kurt abruptly cut him off.

"Bedroom. Now."

Blaine nodded with an accompanying moan and reattached his lips to Kurt's. Kurt felt Blaine's hands on his hips as they slowly began walking in the direction Kurt assumed was the bedroom. Once in the room, Blaine backed them up until the back of his legs hit the bed. He abruptly spun them around and Kurt found himself on his back on Blaine's comfortable bed. They broke apart briefly so Kurt could scoot higher on the bed and Blaine crawled after him. Kurt took the opportunity to observe Blaine's extra defined muscles; they looked just as good as they felt. When Kurt's head hit pillows he stopped and Blaine laid on top of him and reattached their lips.

After a few moments longer of kissing, Blaine tore his lips from Kurt's and began kissing his neck again. He slowly made his way to Kurt's collar bone and down to his nipples. Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked on his left nipple until it was a hard nub before moving to the right one to give it the same treatment. He continued his path downward and once he reached the top of Kurt's jeans; Kurt felt Blaine lick a stripe across his stomach as a sort of warning before undoing the button and zipper of Kurt's pants. Kurt sighed at the relief of the material loosening around his hard cock. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's side and with a small tap Kurt lifted his hips and Blaine lowered his pants and underwear at the same time. Kurt looked down as Blaine moaned to see his lust blown eyes admiring Kurt's already leaking cock. Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's lips and Kurt began to undo Blaine's pants. He made quick work of lowering Blaine's pants and moaned loudly as he saw Blaine's hard cock begging him to pleasure it.

Kurt flipped them over so Blaine was on his back. Kurt smiled up at Blaine before he lowered his mouth over Blaine's cock. Blaine moaned the most obscene noise that Kurt had ever heard. Kurt relaxed his throat and took all of Blaine in his mouth.

"**_Fuck_**! Ungh- Kurt," Blaine moaned as Kurt began bobbing his head, sucking and pressing his tongue to the vein on the underside of Blaine's hard cock. The taste of Blaine's precum caused Kurt to moan in pleasure around Blaine's cock; he received a howl of pleasure from Blaine at the vibrations Kurt's moan had caused.

"Oh, god-Kurt. I'm…unghh" At this Kurt popped off Blaine's cock with a lewd pop and Blaine whined at the loss.

Kurt smiled at the look on Blaine's face, he was a complete wreck.

"Blaine, I want you inside me." Kurt said; his voice a complete register lower in need.

Blaine's eyes popped open and he leaned up on his elbows. "Ar-are you sure, Kurt?" Kurt nodded confidently and kissed Blaine deeply. Blaine broke the kiss after a few minutes and whispered into Kurt's ear, "Okay."

Kurt's heart hammered in anticipation as Blaine kneeled on his bed next to Kurt. Kurt flopped on his stomach, raising his ass slightly and smiled as he heard Blaine moan at the sight. Kurt watched as Blaine dug in his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He reached his hand back in the drawer and Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm to stop him.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, "No. Just you."

Blaine turned quickly to look at Kurt with a slightly worried, still completely aroused expression. "Baby, we shouldn't. We-"

Kurt wove his hand dismissively, "Blaine, I've waited ten years for this. This will be my first time, and I'm assuming you got checked out in Oregon?" Blaine nodded with knit eyebrows, "Okay, you were clean?"

"Miraculously. I honestly don't know how, but yes." Blaine smiled softly.

"Good. I want to feel **_you_**, not some foreign material. **_Obviously_** we can use a condom if you really want to, but **_I_** just want you and only you."

Blaine studied Kurt's face for a few moments, "Okay," Blaine relented, "You'll want to relax, this might hurt a little but I promise I will be as careful as I can." Blaine said as he leaned forward to passionately kiss Kurt once more.

Kurt watched Blaine grab the bottle of lube and soon felt Blaine tapping the inside of his legs with his hand. Kurt got the hint and spread his legs wide enough for Blaine to kneel between. A moment later, Kurt felt a gooey finger circling his hole, pressing harder with every swipe. Kurt moaned loudly at the feeling.

Suddenly the finger began slowly sliding into Kurt. It felt strange and stung a little, but was bearable. After working the finger in and out a few times, Blaine added a second finger. This time the sting was harder and Kurt hissed a little at the intrusion. Blaine slowed his movements, allowing Kurt more time to adjust. He was whispering sweet sentiments to accompany his moans in hopes of keeping Kurt's mind off of the pain. After a moment Blaine began moving his fingers again, scissoring them to give more of a stretch. Kurt felt a burn, but it was lessening with every scissor. After a few moments, Kurt noticed Blaine was hooking his fingers as he moved around inside and-

"**HOLY SHIT**!" Kurt's lower half bucked and he yelled out in pleasure as Blaine hit his prostate. Blaine did so twice more and Kurt didn't even notice when he added a third finger. Blaine continued to stretch Kurt and Kurt began matching Blaine's fingers with his hips. Kurt was also doing this to give his leaking cock some much needed friction against Blaine's sheets.

"Blaine- I-I need you. **_Now_**."

"Almost baby. Almost. You're doing so good. Almost there." Blaine said as he leaned down to kiss Kurt's shoulder.

After a few more minutes of this purposeful action, Kurt felt Blaine beginning to remove his fingers. Once they were fully removed Kurt whined loudly at the loss. There was a moment's pause before Kurt felt the blunt end of Blaine's slicked up cock pressing against his hole.

"Are you sure, babe?" Blaine asked in a concerned voice.

"**YES**!" Kurt shouted and he heard Blaine chuckle slightly at his impatience.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine pushing in at a ridiculously slow pace. He was allowing time for Kurt to adjust to a whole new level of stretch but Kurt was impatient and slammed his hips back, swallowing Blaine's cock entirely. Both men moaned loudly.

Blaine waited a few moments for Kurt to fully adjust to the new feeling. Kurt couldn't believe how full he felt, yet he couldn't imagine going without the feeling. He was in such pleasure he didn't even notice the burn that was radiating from engulfing Blaine so quickly.

"Move, Blaine."

Ever so slowly Blaine shifted his hips back a couple of inches before slamming his hips forward causing them both to moan again to accompany the sound of skin slamming onto skin. After a few more thrusts at that speed, Blaine began picking up the pace until he found his rhythm. He began to thrust with more authority and tilted his hips ever so slightly.

"Ungh, **FUCK!**" Kurt screamed in ecstasy as Blaine found his prostate with his cock.

Every thrust thereafter was aimed perfectly at Kurt's prostate. Blaine continued his rhythm and both he and Kurt were muttering curse words and sounds of ecstasy. Kurt moved his hips in equal time in the opposite direction as Blaine, effectively causing Blaine to plunge deeper into him.

"I'm-I'm close baby." Kurt heard Blaine say before he felt Blaine's warm hand on his cock, pumping to match the rhythm of their hips.

"M-Me too." Kurt gasped out right before he screamed one final time in pure ecstasy. His vision turned white at the edges and lights popped in front of his eyes as he came all over Blaine's hand and onto the sheets below.

Seconds later, Kurt heard Blaine scream his name above him and felt Blaine's cum filling him. It was a strange but amazing feeling.

It took both men a few minutes to recover, but once they had Kurt winced and hissed as Blaine pulled out his sensitive cock.

Once fully out, Blaine laid on his back next to Kurt and Kurt snuggled into him. Neither cared that they were laying on cum covered sheets. Kurt was exhausted, but had never felt better in his life.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine looking at him with adoring eyes.

"I love you Blaine. I never stopped. I'm so happy we found each other again," Kurt said as tears of joy began stinging the back of his eyes.

"I love you too, Kurt. So much. I never stopped and never will." Kurt saw that Blaine's eyes also had tears welling up in them.

They shared a passionate kiss and snuggled as sleep took over.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. They FINALLY had sex! Only took ten years... :) What'd y'all think? Special thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed last chapter! It was the most reviewed chapter to date! THANK YOU! Welcome to any new followers/favorites! MUAH!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Violence near the end of the chapter. (Full a/n at bottom).**

* * *

The next morning, Kurt awoke to find himself being spooned by Blaine. He had never felt happier than he did in that moment. He grasped Blaine's hand in his own and laid contentedly for a while before he decided that he wanted to see Blaine's face. He began to turn around when he felt Blaine's arm tighten around his waist. Kurt smiled, but continued to turn. He hissed when he reached his back, his ass was really sore. He took a deep breath and finished his turn so he was facing Blaine. _'He looks so peaceful. Can we stay like this forever?' _Kurt lightly stroked Blaine's cheek that wasn't pressed to the pillow. He traced his triangular eyebrow, his eyelid, his cheekbone, his nose, his lips, and his jawline before moving to lightly cup Blaine's cheek.

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips twice and smiled as Blaine's honey-hazel eyes began to open slowly. Once they made eye contact he saw Blaine smile his large, beautiful smile.

"Good morning, Kurt." Blaine said.

"Morning." Kurt said and kissed Blaine once more. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine said and Kurt smiled even wider at the pure adoration that dripped off of each word.

* * *

The duo spent another hour in bed snuggling and kissing before Kurt decided he should probably head home. As he stood he winced, his ass hurt worse when he stood and even more so when he tried to walk. _'No wonder people limp after sex, this shit hurts!'_ Kurt thought as he limped his way around Blaine's apartment, gathering his clothes. Blaine got dressed in some loungewear while Kurt completed his task.

As Kurt was finishing with the top buttons of his shirt, he felt Blaine's arms snake their way around his waist from behind him.

"So, when do I get to see you again?" Kurt shivered as Blaine's hot breath hit the side of his neck with every word.

"Hmm…" Kurt said as he turned around to hug Blaine properly. "How about tonight?"

"Skipping the three day rule, are we?" Blaine asked playfully with a wink. "Okay, do you want to do dinner?"

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine once more. "Sounds good, I'll come to you this time. Seven again?"

"Sounds perfect. I love you."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He was still getting used to hearing those words come from Blaine. "I love you too."

Kurt smiled as he slowly untangled himself from Blaine's embrace and reached for the door handle.

"See you soon," Blaine said quietly as Kurt opened the door.

"See you soon," Kurt said with a little more confidence. _'We __**will**__ see each other soon. I have no doubt about this. Soon. Right? We aren't going anywhere…right? Soon.'_

* * *

The day passed slowly as Kurt worked on his sketches. He just wanted to be with Blaine. He thought about the state of which he had left Blaine that morning. Kurt sighed as he realized they both were still a little worried that things were too good to be true. Kurt resolved to show Blaine that he wasn't going anywhere and everything would be perfect now that they were together again. _'No more worries. There's no sense in wasting time worrying when we have each other.'_

* * *

At six o'clock Kurt stepped out of his building and hailed a cab. When he arrived at Blaine's door an hour later his breath caught in his lungs. Blaine had on a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his legs perfectly, black converse and a white t-shirt with a maroon cardigan over it.

"You look amazing." Kurt said as the men walked hand-in-hand to the waiting cab.

"You too, babe." Blaine replied and kissed Kurt's cheek.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. They went to Blaine's favorite Thai restaurant that wasn't far from Kurt's favorite café. _'We had been so close, yet so far. At least I finally found you again.'_

After dinner, they walked down the street to a small movie theater that Kurt had passed every day on his way to work but had never been inside before. Blaine loved it and had been in many times. They saw the new romantic comedy that had all the blogs buzzing. It turned out to be a really good movie.

"I liked the score. The rest of the soundtrack was good, but the score was **_amazing_**." Blaine commented as the duo stepped outside of the movie theater, hand-in-hand.

Blaine stepped forward to hail a cab, _'ever the gentleman'_.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Kurt asked and Blaine turned to him and smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay to go for a walk?" Blaine looked Kurt up and down suggestively and Kurt smirked back.

"I've got a high pain tolerance, I'll be alright. Plus I've got a quick recovery time." Kurt said suggestively and shrugged his eyebrows. Blaine gaped at him. _'I learned from the best._'

* * *

They walked down the street to a small, secluded park and walked the trail around the park three times before Blaine suggested they take the fun back to his place. Kurt readily agreed, but wanted to do one more lap through the park because it was too beautiful, even at night.

Halfway through their fourth lap through the park, Kurt felt an odd feeling that someone was watching them and stopped for a moment.

"You okay, babe?" Blaine looked at Kurt with his eyebrows knit together.

Kurt looked around for a moment but didn't see anything. _'Paranoid, much?'_

"Yeah, sorry I thought I saw something." Kurt shrugged and they continued to walk.

After a few more steps, Kurt thought he heard footsteps and turned around quickly only to be met with a fist.

"**WHAT THE HELL, MAN**?!" Blaine yelled as Kurt cupped his right eye.

All of the sudden Kurt heard a sickening clank along with the worst sound in the world; Blaine screamed out in pain.

"**BLAINE**!"

Kurt felt another fist connect with his nose. There was a sickening crunch and Kurt felt like his face was on fire. He looked at the man that was punching him as the next blow connected with his left eye. He tried to fight back but the man was much larger than he was. Kurt got kneed in the stomach and doubled over only to receive a knee to the chin. He screamed out for anyone to help.

"**SHUT UP, BITCH**!" The man above Kurt yelled as he kicked him in the chest.

The blow from the kick sent Kurt falling to the ground. The back of his head collided with the pavement beneath him and he saw bright spots dancing in his vision. He became more aware of his surroundings as his breath returned and the spots began to fade a little. The pain was causing Kurt to feel nauseous. He heard another man yelling at Blaine as Blaine was also attempting to yell for help.

"**LEAVE HIM ALONE**!" Kurt screamed with all he could muster.

Kurt felt a hard kick to his side and heard another sickening crack, followed by intense pain radiating from the left side of his body and he screamed out in pain. He couldn't catch his breath enough to scream for help and his brain wouldn't work enough to move to fight back.

Kurt became aware that he could no longer hear Blaine next to him. _'Blaine! Please be okay! Fight back, honey!'_

"Give me that bat; you can finish yours off with your hands." The man above Kurt said to someone to the side of them.

_'How is he so calm? Finish what off?'_

Kurt began to hear a repeated thud next to him and turned his gaze to see a man cowering over Blaine smacking his head against the ground. Blaine's eyes were rolled back in his head and his forehead and nose were bloody. His bottom lip was split open and his eyebrow ring was ripped out. Kurt looked a little lower to see Blaine's right arm folded at an awkward angle that no arm should ever bend in. _'NO! BLAINE! DON'T LEAVE ME!'_

Kurt started to call out to Blaine at the same time as he heard a swooshing sound above his head. Everything suddenly went black.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. Don't hate me. They just can't catch a break, can they? I'm sorry if Saturday's chapter doesn't come, that day I have to deal with something and I might not be able to post that day, or I might just to take my mind off of things, who knows. Just want to warn now. If you follow me on Tumblr you know why I'm not up to full speed at the moment so please have extra patience with me. (Yes the chapter was written before this weekend, so no, my personal issues didn't play into the direction of the story) The response to last chapter was overwhelmingly kind, thank you! It also became the most reviewed chapter to date. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed since the last chapter. MUAH!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Beep...Beep…Beep…_

_ 'What a nightmare! I need to call Blaine, just to hear his voice after that one.'_

Kurt groaned and attempted to roll over to shut off his alarm. He found himself constricted by tubes coming from his body. He tried to turn a little more to shut off that awful alarm when he felt severe pain radiating from his left side when he turned.

_'What the hell is going on?' _

Kurt swiftly opened his eyes. He looked around and became aware that he was in a bed at a hospital. The annoying beeping wasn't his alarm, but the heart monitor next to his bed. Kurt looked down at himself once again and saw some tubes coming from his arm that were attached to a sort of bag hanging above his head.

Kurt became aware of a bunch of tape across his nose. He reached his right hand up to his face and touched his nose. As he did, he flinched at the sting radiating from where he had touched. He continued to explore his face and found that his chin was also tender to the touch. His fingers came in contact with a large bandage wrap that surrounded his head.

Kurt shook his head and blinked really hard a few times to make sure it was all real. _'If it hadn't been a nightmare what about—'_

Kurt jumped a little when his heart monitor began making excessively loud noises and a few nurses came bustling in.

"**WHERE IS BLAINE**?" Kurt shouted, partly to make his voice heard over the monitor and partly because he was freaking out.

There was a hurried bustle and Kurt noticed a couple nurses exchanging a sad look. This made his monitor shout an even louder noise. A moment later blackness overcame Kurt again.

* * *

_Beep…Beep...Beep…_

_'Please have been a dream. Please. Please let me be with Blaine. Please.'_

Kurt cracked his eyes open and saw a friendly, familiar face looking at him. The face looked exhausted and sad.

"Hey, kiddo."

Kurt felt tears stinging his eyes. "Dad? Wh-What are you doing here?"

Kurt looked around and was upset to see he was still in the hospital and it had not been an ugly dream.

"Rachel called. She found out from Finn, who was the emergency contact in your phone." Burt said as he wiped his hand over his tired eyes.

Kurt sat in confusion for a few minutes, just staring at his father. _'Blaine.'_

"Dad. I need to know something." Kurt cursed his heart monitor, which had sped up but hadn't started screaming yet.

"Kurt. I don't know much about what hap-"

"No. Not that. I know what happened, for the most part. I need to know where Blaine is. He needs me. I need to see him. Where is he?" Kurt had begun to freak out again, his heart monitor betraying him.

The nurses rushed in again. This time they didn't knock him out, but gave him a medicine to calm him down again. As they began to exit, a woman in a long white coat entered, holding a clipboard.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. My name is Dr. Garcia. How are you feeling?"

Kurt stared at the woman for a moment. She was short and had a friendly, caring face. She also looked like she took her job seriously and would fight forever to save her patients. Kurt didn't know why he felt such vibes from the woman, but decided to trust her.

"Please call me Kurt, I'm scared. No one will tell me where Blaine is!"

Dr. Garcia nodded her head and wrote something down on the paper on her clipboard.

"You won't tell me **_either_**?!" Kurt almost shouted at her.

"Kiddo, calm down. She is here to check on you. Let her do her job." Burt interjected.

"**NO**!** I NEED TO KNOW WHERE MY BOY**-"

"-Kurt. I am here to see how you are feeling. How is your head?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes but decided to play along, hoping to use his willingness as a bargaining chip to finding out where Blaine was.

"It doesn't hurt unless I touch my nose and chin. I only noticed the bandage on my head after I touched it. My left side hurts when I turn, or move that side of my body."

Dr. Garcia nodded again and made notes on her clipboard. "Okay. I'm going to tell you a list of your injuries. Do not be alarmed, there are quite a few on the list. I need to tell you so you can pay attention to these things and let me know if things get worse. Are you ready?"

Kurt swallowed and nodded his head.

"Okay, you have two black eyes and a bruised chin. Those shouldn't be a problem, but we will be watching to see if the bruising spreads. Your nose was broken, hence the tape. We will be watching for it to heal properly and straight for you. You had a severe concussion, but you were unconscious through most of the time where we would worry about any damage. We will run a couple of test to make sure you have no permanent damage, of course. You have two broken ribs on your left side, that's why it hurts to move. We will watch for the bones to heal properly and make sure they don't impact your day to day activities in the future. Now, the bandage on your head is to protect the stiches. You've got twenty stiches on your head starting on the side and ending just in front of your hairline. It will leave a scar, but will not leave any brain damage. You were very lucky not to have severe brain damage. Now just to be sure things are firing on all cylinders, could you please tell me your name?"

Kurt was so bewildered by the list of damages that he had missed the question entirely. He sat there staring at the doctor.

"Can you tell me your name?" Dr. Garcia repeated patiently.

Kurt blinked his eyes and felt the tears running down his cheeks. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Kurt whispered with a sniffle.

"Good. What year is it?"

"2013."

"Excellent." Dr. Garcia said, still making notes on the clipboard. "Who is this man?" She said pointing to Burt.

"That's my dad, Burt Hummel."

"Great. I need to check your stiches for a moment then I'll let you rest." She said as she set her clipboard on the table at the foot of Kurt's bed.

After a few moments of looking at Kurt's stiches and replacing the bandage, Dr. Garcia picked up her clipboard and continued to make notes.

"Okay, Kurt. I'll let you rest now."

_'Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.'_

"Where is Blaine?" Kurt asked looking at the doctor with urgency.

Dr. Garcia looked to Burt who just stared at her.

She sighed and turned back to Kurt with what Kurt assumed was her 'professional' look etched on her face. It was still friendly, but was more guarded as well. "Kurt, I cannot give you any information about anyone else who was involved in what happened to you."

Kurt felt his heat beat speed up and his breathing was getting shallower. "But, I-I cooperated. I let you d-"

"Kurt, I need you to take a deep breath and try to relax. All of-" Dr. Garcia started to say.

"**NO**! **WHERE IS BLAINE**?!"

"Kiddo, let the woman leave. Take a deep breath for a minute. She has been very helpful. There is nothing she can do. You should remember this from living with Carole. Remember when Puck got hurt and she couldn't tell anyone anything, even though he was best friends with Finn?" Kurt nodded as he stared at the doctor through the tears that welled in his eyes, "Same thing, kiddo. I know Blaine is very important to you, bu-"

"I **_love_** him, dad. He isn't just **_important_**. I love him. I just need to know he is okay." Kurt began sobbing as he turned his head to face his father. _'Why isn't anyone telling me anything?! If he were okay, they'd tell me right? Or if he were…Not possible. He is okay. He has to be.'_

"I know. Please, just, please try and relax." Burt said.

"Rest well, Kurt. Don't hesitate to use the nurse button if you need any assistance. I'll come check on you later."

Once Dr. Garcia exited Kurt's room, Burt turned to him once more with sad eyes. Kurt watched him take a deep breath and look around the room. _'Oh no. He only does this when he is nervous. What is it?! SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT!'_

"Kurt, we need to talk. It's about Blaine."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. I'm uploading today because I feel bad that I won't update tomorrow. I don't know much about the medical things regarding injuries like Kurt received, so if I'm off base I'm sorry. I did my research but I'm still not 100% sure I got it right. What's happened to Blaine? Uh oh. Thanks to everyone who wrote a review for last chapter and welcome to any new followers/favorites. MUAH!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Dad, please, just whatever it is…just tell me." Kurt said through his tears.

Burt took a deep breath and looked at Kurt once again with deeply saddened eyes. _'It must be really bad if he actually IS making eye contact. Shit. No.'_

"Kiddo, you can't tell anyone…I had heard that you were brought in with another guy who sounded like it might be Blaine, so I snuck down to his room earlier today while you were still out and checked on him. I had a nurse tell me what happened when I saw him. She was dumb as a doornail, so she told me right away. Kurt, he is still unconscious. He hasn't shown any signs of improvement since you guys arrived on Saturday night." _'How long have I been here?'_ As though reading Kurt's mind, Burt said, "It's Friday now." More tears cascaded down Kurt's cheeks and a sob escaped his body. "So he is still out. He has a severe concussion. Much, much worse than yours. He has a massive bump on the back of his head that they are worried about. It could be just a welt from being hit, but anything with the head is worrisome. His eyebrow ring was torn out, so they stitched up his eyebrow. His nose is broken. His right arm and collar bone are severely broken. This leaves basically his entire right side out of commission. He also has a couple broken ribs on both sides."

More sobs wracked Kurt's body. Flashbacks to the attack flew through his mind. His brain landed on the image of Blaine lying next to him right before he blacked out. This made Kurt's sobs come harder.

"Kurt, you have to understand. You are **_very_** lucky to be alive and awake right now. From what I hear it was a very severe attack. Blaine needs more time to heal up before he can wake up…You also have to be ready in case-"

"**NO**! **HE WILL BE OKAY**!" Kurt yelled at Burt, "He has to be." He finished off, sounding defeated even to his own ears.

Kurt felt Burt's hand hold his own as he continued to sob. _'I can't lose him again. Please pull through, Blaine. Please.'_

* * *

The next morning, there was no improvement on Blaine. Burt had taken a trip downstairs to check on him and the same nurse told him that Blaine was still no better than before. Kurt's heart felt weak. After a few hours of sitting in silence, Burt cleared his throat. The sound echoed around Kurt's head.

"So, uh, I didn't know you boys had found each other again. That's pretty cool."

Kurt slowly looked over to his father. _'He's trying. Patience. It's not his fault you and Blaine are stuck here.'_ "Yeah. We bumped into each other one day and we started…" Kurt wiped at some tears that had begun to fall as he choked out his last bit, "spending time together."

"Well, I'm happy for you, kiddo. I always hoped you would find him again. I couldn't stand to see you hurting." Burt reached over and took Kurt's hand. Kurt squeezed back and let his tears fall. _'This is a whole new level of hurt. I can't lose him again.'_

* * *

The following month passed slowly for Kurt. He had begun to heal very well, but still had to undergo surgery to place his ribs correctly. He also had to attend therapy as part of a requirement from the hospital. He had talked with the police, and apparently the two men had been wanted for many similar incidents. They apparently got thrills from attacking random people in parks. They were locked up and awaiting trial; the police were waiting to see what happened with Blaine before sending them through to ensure their full punishment. Giving his statement wasn't hard for Kurt; it was the visions that visited him after the cops had left. They haunted him.

_'And after all we've been through…random fucking people. We just can't catch a fucking break.'_

Kurt was also getting very annoyed that he wasn't allowed to visit his boyfriend. Blaine was in the ICU and other patients weren't allowed down there. Only family. Burt had managed to receive information from the same airhead nurse that Blaine was beginning to improve. He wasn't conscious yet, but his body was beginning to heal. Slowly but surely.

* * *

On the day Kurt was scheduled to be released, Burt came running into Kurt's room with a big grin on his face and tears in his eyes. _'Blaine.'_

"Kiddo, he's awake. He still can't have visitors right now because he is weak and needs to rest and not worry and all that stuff, but he is awake."

Kurt felt tears sliding down his cheeks and he was stuck in his chair in shock. _'He's okay. He's awake. We will be okay.'_

* * *

Kurt sat in the waiting room for a week straight until the nurses took pity on him and allowed him into Blaine's room.

Kurt entered slowly and braced himself for what he was about to see. He looked over to Blaine's sleeping form and had fresh tears squirming down his cheeks. Blaine looked small, weak. His cheeks were hallow and his eyes hard dark rings beneath them. His stiches were removed from his eyebrow, but there was a visible scar left behind. He was lying on his left side, facing the door and his right arm was placed in a cast and in a sling. All of his earrings had also been removed.

Kurt stepped forward slowly until he reached the chair beside Blaine's head. He leaned over Blaine to see the lump protruding out of his head. It wasn't very big, and Kurt took that as a good thing because upon first hearing about it, it sounded to be the size of a softball.

Kurt sat down in the chair and reached out his hand. He paused for a second and sighed. He carefully ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, avoiding Blaine's lump.

"Blaine, baby. Wake up please. I need to see your eyes." Kurt whispered.

Blaine began to stir, but didn't open his eyes.

"Blaine? Wake up. Please look at me." Kurt said a little louder.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine's voice was hoarse, but Kurt was sure he had never heard a more beautiful sound.

"Yeah, it's me. Please look at me." Kurt kept his fingers running through Blaine's curls as he spoke.

Very slowly Blaine opened his eyes and they showed that Blaine didn't believe what he was seeing. Kurt couldn't stop the tears that slowly inched out of his eyes. Blaine's beautiful honey-hazel orbs stared at him and he felt himself melting at the sight.

"Kurt? Are you really here?" Blaine asked weakly.

Kurt smiled slightly. "Yeah, honey. I'm here."

Tears began to run down Blaine's face. _'Aren't we the pair? Two grown men crying our eyes out…lovely.'_

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said and pursed his lips a little.

Kurt smiled and leaned forward and kissed Blaine carefully, but passionately.

"Kurt, I-I love you. I'm so sorry." Blaine said as more tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, I love you too. You have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault."

"But, how are you alive? I saw that man beating you and you're here. I don't understand." Blaine's brows furrowed.

"Honey, I got off easy compared to you. I'm okay. I'm almost completely healed up. Just a few ribs to go." Kurt smiled. "I could ask you the same thing though. I've been so worried about you, and here you are."

"I'm sorry." Blaine looked heartbroken.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. It was my fault."

Kurt's eyes popped open wider, "No Blaine. It was **_not your fault_**. It was two creeps who got off on attacking random people in the park. They are in jail now. Please understand that this was not your fault."

"Yes it was. Bad things always happen to me. It's my fault you got attacked because you were with me. I should have known better and not let you get close to me again. I should have known it was a matter of time before something bad happened. I should have known things were too good for it to last. I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine was crying harder as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt could feel his heart breaking in half. "Blaine. **_No_**. Don't think like that. It was not your fault. Yes, bad things have happened to you before, that doesn't mean this was your fault. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time. If anything, it's my fault for insisting we walk through that stupid park one last time."

Kurt heard Blaine's heart monitor speed up as he spoke, "**_No_**. **_No_**! It wasn't your fault. You really should leave. Don't come near me anymore. Bad things always happen to me and they will to you too if you stay here. Leave. You deserve better than a lifetime of pain."

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes and was sad to see that Blaine actually believed everything he had just said. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, I am not going anywhere. I want to be with you because I love you. Nothing will change that. We have waited **_too_** **_long_** and looked **_too_** **_hard_** for each other to just give up. Our love was strong enough to bring us back to each other and it is strong enough to keep us together now. Please believe that. This wasn't your fault."

Kurt was shocked when he saw what happened to Blaine as he finished talking. He hadn't seen this happen since before he had lost Blaine ten years before. Blaine's eyes began to turn icy.

"Kurt. I don't want to be with you anymore. I need you to leave my room. I would walk away if I could, but I obviously can't. I need us to do what I was stupid enough not to do years ago. I'm breaking up with you Kurt. Don't come back here again. Don't look for me. It's over."

Kurt felt sobs shake his body. He knew Blaine was using his defense mechanism to say these things, but it still hurt. Kurt had never wanted to hear those words out of Blaine's mouth.

"B-B-Blaine. You don't mean that. Stop that icy glare and if it's how you really feel you will tell me as the real Blaine that I know and love."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt.

"Leave now, or I will tell the nurse to call security. I don't want you near me ever again. If we happen to bump into each other on the street, don't talk to me. I won't talk to you, I promise that. Save yourself the embarrassment. Now leave."

Kurt stared in shock as Blaine began to move his hand to the button to call the nurse. Just before Blaine could press the button, Kurt stood and ran from the room with tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. Well, Blaine's awake! That's a plus...right? Sorry for any mistakes, my silent beta couldn't help out with this one. I hope it's alright... anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed since last chapter! Thanks for y'all's patience last week, I'm crossing my fingers for no more hiccups. MUAH!**


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt received many curious glances as he climbed the stairs to his apartment because he was still sobbing as he was climbing. He sighed a heavy relief when he reached his door. He knocked on the door; he had given Burt the key to his home to stay in for the month while Kurt was stuck in the hospital.

As the door swung open, Kurt watched as Burt's face went from smiling to deeply saddened upon looking at Kurt. Kurt walked past his father without a word and collapsed on his couch in a tight ball. After a moment, Kurt felt the couch dip next to him as Burt sat down.

"Kiddo, is…is Blaine okay?"

The sound of his name made Kurt cry harder. He knew it wasn't what Blaine **_actually_** wanted, but it didn't make it any easier.

"He's alive, but blames himself for what happened. He broke up with me." Kurt's sobs came harder and he shook his head in disbelief.

Kurt felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Burt was offering a sign of support and sympathy. Kurt finally met his father's gaze.

"H-he won't even listen to me. He threatened to call security."

Burt took a deep breath, "Well, maybe he just needs a little time to think things over. You boys have been in love for ten years; I'm pretty sure he will realize that and come around."

Kurt shook his head. "Dad, I tried to tell him that. He just wrote it off."

"Just trust, Kurt. You have been waiting for ten years, wait a little longer."

* * *

Burt had to leave the next morning to go back to Ohio seeing as Kurt could take care of himself again. Kurt sat in his home staring at the blank wall for days. Almost a week after Blaine broke up with him, his phone began to ring.

Kurt flicked his eyes disinterestedly at his phone and saw it was an unknown number. He glared at his phone for a moment but decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?" A woman on the other side of the call said, she sounded formal yet familiar.

"Yes?"

"Hello Kurt. This is Dr. Garcia down at the hospital." _'No wonder she sounded familiar.'_

"Hi Doctor. Is everything okay? Did I forget to schedule a follow up?"

"No you didn't forget anything." There was a short pause and Kurt was beginning to get annoyed, _'What does she want then?'_ "Kurt, are you sitting down?"

_'Blaine.'_

"What is it?" Kurt could feel his pulse picking up in his chest.

"It's your…It's Blaine. He has slipped back into a coma. He seemed to be healing while unconscious and as soon as you left he refused to speak to anyone and I'm afraid he is getting worse. I'm wondering if he said anything to you, or you to him, that might have upset him? Sometimes severe emotional problems can cause physical healing to slow down."

_'NO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME BLAINE ANDERSON! I NEED YOU…'_

Kurt was crying and felt like he couldn't breathe. "Um…H-He blamed the attack on himself and b-broke up with me. He threatened to call security when I t-tried to talk him out of it, so I l-left."

"Okay. Thank you for the information. Usually I wouldn't tell people about things like Blaine slipping back into a coma, but I thought you might be interested to know that information and would be better able to help us figure out what possibly triggered this. He'll be in the coma ward again until he wakes."

Kurt nodded and noticed that Dr. Garcia seemed to be sending him a subliminal message. Upon hanging up his phone, Kurt raced out of his apartment and hailed a taxi.

* * *

When Kurt walked into Blaine's room, he noticed that there were many more tubes and machines surrounding him. Kurt felt more tears slipping down his cheeks. _'Blaine, please don't do this. Please come back.'_

Kurt studied Blaine for a few minutes before sitting in the chair next to Blaine's head and grabbing onto his hand. He sat there staring at Blaine for an hour, willing him to wake up. He was startled when a nurse came in the room to check on Blaine.

"You know, honey. Some people believe it's good to talk to coma patients. They say the patients can hear the voices." She shrugged her shoulders and with one last check of Blaine's heart monitor walked out of the room.

Kurt sat in silence for another hour before caving.

"Blaine, baby? I need you to wake up, please. I need to see your beautiful eyes. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. I know you think this was your fault, but it wasn't. Please just wake up… I-I need you." As Kurt spoke his tears turned to sobs.

He put his forehead down to connect to the back of Blaine's hand. _'Please, I'll do anything; just don't let him leave me.'_

* * *

Kurt sat and stared at Blaine for another hour before Dr. Garcia entered the room. Kurt looked wearily at her and she offered him a comforting smile.

"I've tried talking to him. He didn't wake up."

"Yeah, sometimes it helps and sometimes it doesn't. Keep trying though. It is good of you to be here."

"How do we wake him? What exactly is wrong?"

Dr. Garcia studied Kurt for a few moments. She appeared to be debating things heavily before she sat in a chair on Blaine's other side.

"Kurt. I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone. I figure you're here for the long run, so I might as well tell you now. Blaine obtained **_many_** severe injuries. The scar tissues inside Blaine show that many of the injuries are similar to ones that he had previously received. This made some of the injuries worse than they did on you because the tissues there aren't strong enough to heal as quickly. This fact matched with the bump on the back of his head have been concerning to us. The bump has significantly lessened, but it is still here which worries us. Being attacked leaves severe emotional pains, as I'm sure you know, but being attacked multiple times leaves multiple emotional injuries. So, the attack along with him breaking up with you obviously did his brain in and forced it into shut down mode. This also caused his physical healing to slow significantly. We have no idea how long he will be in the coma, or if he will ever recover. For now we just have to wait and keep hoping."

Kurt took everything in and looked to Blaine again. His heart physically hurt. "What about that bump? Is it just fluid? Can't you just drain it and it will be better?"

Dr. Garcia shook her head, "It's different when it's the head. You don't want to do that because it could be good fluid that needs to be there to allow that part of his brain to stay healthy for now."

Kurt sighed. _'Wake up, Blaine. Wake up.'_

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Remember to keep talking to him and keep hoping. The nurses and I will come around every few hours to check on him."

Kurt nodded his thanks and looked back to Blaine as she walked out.

"Wake up, Blaine. Wake up. I know you can. You're taking a power nap, and I appreciate that, but it's time to wake up."

* * *

At nine o'clock a nurse came in and told Kurt it was time for him to leave.

"No, I can't leave him. I'm staying here."

"I'm sorry sir, hospital policies. You can come back at six in the morning if you'd like. Our patients need their rest."

Kurt stared at the woman like she had gone crazy.

"**NEED THEIR REST**?! **ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS**?! **HE IS IN A COMA**,** ALL HE DOES IS REST**!"

At his outburst, Dr. Garcia came strolling in.

"Kurt. I know you feel this is unfair, but for now you need to follow visiting hours. I have put in an appeal for you to stay the entire time with Blaine, but we won't hear back until tomorrow. Go home. Sleep. Shower. Get some clothes and something to do to pass the time besides stare at Blaine. I'm sure the appeal will pass, but take these next few hours for yourself."

Kurt stared at her with narrowed eyes for a few minutes. "Fine. I will be back at six, though. I will be packed to stay for a while, so there will be no reason to get me to leave again until Blaine does."

Dr. Garcia smiled warmly, "Sounds great to me. Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "Goodnight Dr. Garcia." Kurt turned to Blaine and pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Blaine. Feel free to wake up without me here, I'll come right back. I love you."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. Poor Blaine, back in a coma. Again, I did my research but sorry if my medical knowledge is incorrect. I know a bit about this stuff, but not a lot. Sorry. Wow. Last chapter was the most reviewed chapter yet. Thanks everyone! Welcome to everyone who have followed/favorited since last chapter. MUAH!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry this is late! I have no excuse other than I lost track of days... *hang head in shame* Forgive me?! (Full A/N at bottom)**

* * *

Kurt spent the better part of the night packing his bags for his stay in the hospital. He showed up to the hospital at 5:45 in the morning and waited impatiently until six rolled around and the nurses let him in to Blaine's room.

"Hi baby. I brought some music and books and movies for us to enjoy. I know you can't read right now, but don't worry I'll read to you." Kurt took Blaine's hand once he sat down after unloading some things from his bag onto various surfaces around the room. He looked at Blaine and sighed.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kurt was about to start reading a book to Blaine when a nurse came walking in.

"Good morning. I'm Judy; I just need to check his vitals and I'll let you continue." She smiled at Kurt.

* * *

The day progressed with Kurt reading a book to Blaine and nurses coming on the hour to check on Blaine's vitals. The nurses changed every four hours. After Judy came Eric (at eight because Judy was half way through her shift when Kurt was allowed to visit Blaine), then came Alyssa. They all seemed nice and talked with Kurt as they checked everything on Blaine. Kurt ventured down to the cafeteria around one pm for lunch and noticed a lot of tired looking people sitting at the tables. '_These guys must have been here a long time with their loved ones. I wonder if I will be one of them one day.'_

Kurt hurried through his lunch and walked back towards Blaine's room only to be stopped by Dr. Garcia exiting her office.

"Ah! Kurt! Just who I wanted to see. I just heard back about our appeal to have you stay and lucky you, you're allowed to stay here. We just need to get you a badge that shows this. Go to this room," Dr. Garcia held out a paper and pointed to a room number, "And ask for an extended visitation badge. They will take your picture and ask who you are accompanying and what ward. It's all straight forward. Once you're done there you can go back to Blaine and no one will ask you to leave." She smiled and gave Kurt the paper.

"Great, thanks Dr. Garcia."

* * *

An hour later, after waiting a long time for three other people to get badges, Kurt made his way into Blaine's room. A new nurse was checking on Blaine and she was mumbling something.

"Hello." Kurt greeted, trying to be friendly.

The nurse turned and smiled. "Sorry, I was just checking on his vitals and everything and thought I'd talk with him. I like talking with my patients." She shrugged.

This was the first nurse to address Blaine. '_I like this one.'_

"I'm Kurt." Kurt held out his hand.

"Elizabeth." '_Holy shit. My mom's name and all. Definitely a keeper.'_

* * *

The rest of the evening passed with more reading, and even a film. There were also more nurses. After Elizabeth, there was Natasha, then Christy, and finally Luke. When Luke got off, Judy came bouncing in. Kurt had barely slept when she came in and was as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Judy! You're back. Does everyone work the same shift every day?"

She smiled warmly at Kurt, "Pretty much. I'm glad to see you too. I see you got a badge. Good for you. You'll have to learn to sleep though. The cot is pretty comfortable, did you try it out?" She pointed to the cot that had been pulled in for Kurt that was positioned next to Blaine's bed, but far enough away that he couldn't maintain contact with Blaine.

"I'm sure it is, but I didn't try it. I wanted to sit up with Blaine."

Judy nodded as she changed Blaine's fluids IV. "Most people do that for the first few days and end up in the cot eventually." She winked at him as she walked out of the room.

* * *

At lunchtime, Kurt dragged himself down to the cafeteria and found many of the same people from the day before. They were all still tired looking and a few even gave Kurt a small half-smile. It was as though they were showing him they understood how he felt. He offered a small smile back. He hurried through lunch again and went back to Blaine's room.

* * *

At dinner, Kurt decided to actually eat; something he hadn't done the night before. He went to the cafeteria and found some of the same people. He sat and began to wolf down his pasta. He heard someone at the table next to him clear their throat. He looked over to see a middle aged man smiling at him.

"You know, you can take your time. I take it you have someone who will probably be here for a while?"

Kurt nodded and swallowed his mouthful of food, "How'd you know?"

"You look tired, and you have a badge." '_Oh.'_ Kurt looked at his badge then turned to look at the man's badge and saw it looked worn compared to Kurt's. "Take your time. They will be there when you're done. Meals are a time to take your mind off of your ill loved ones. I'm George, by the way."

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind my asking, what ward are you accompanying?"

"Not at all, coma ward. My boyfriend is in there." '_Ok so he broke up with me; I'm here so he is my boyfriend.'_

"My wife is in the cancer ward."

They both nodded at each other in acknowledgement. Neither felt the reason to say sorry or anything. Everyone knew the situation sucked.

Four people walked over towards Kurt and George and placed their trays on the table that George was sitting at. George introduced Kurt to them and Kurt pulled his chair up to their table.

"I'm Jessica, my husband is in a coma. We are in the same ward as you."

"I'm Robert, my boyfriend has cancer."

"Jazmine, my boyfriend is in the cancer ward."

"I'm Fred. My wife is in a coma. She is in the room next to your boyfriend."

Kurt nodded to each of them and after another ten minutes he couldn't contain himself any longer; he had to be back with Blaine. He excused himself and went up to Blaine's room, only to find no change. He sighed and sat down again.

Kurt decided to try and sleep in the cot that night because Judy had said eventually he would use it. '_Might as well get used to it now.'_

* * *

The next three weeks passed in a pattern. The same nurses worked, except weekends when there were a few changes. The same people were in the cafeteria. They had become a good support system for each other and even shared a few laughs. Many books were read. Many movies were watched. A lot of music was listened to and sang with. Even more tears were shed.

The only good sign was that physically, Blaine was improving. His nose was fully healed. His ribs were nearly healed. His arm and collar bone where almost healed. Even the bump on his head was barely present.

* * *

One day, Kurt walked into the cafeteria for lunch and sat at the table with his usual group. He looked around for a minute and noticed that everyone looked sadder than usual and that Jessica was missing. She had never missed a meal before; Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Not to speak the elephant at the table, but where is Jessica? She doesn't usually miss meals."

There was a moment of thick silence before George spoke up.

"Her husband woke from his coma for about fifteen minutes last night before he died. The poor thing. At least she got a few minutes with him. That first hour is so critical and the staff did a great job for him, but his body just didn't have any fight left."

Reality hit Kurt then. He had realized that there was a possibility of Blaine not waking; but, what if he did wake and died after that. Tears began cascading down his cheeks and he looked down to the table.

"That's really sad. I wish I could give her a hug or something." Kurt said, knowing it wouldn't help, but at least he could be there.

"I'm worried. I know it's selfish, but with this tragedy I worry about my wife." Fred spoke up. '_Me too.'_ "My wife had signed a paper that if she were in a coma that they would need to pull the plug after ninety days. Today is day eighty two." '_Okay, not me too.'_

"Oh, Fred. That isn't selfish. We are all worried about our loved ones. Whenever something like this happens, it hits us hard because it could be any one of us that stops showing up to meals." Jazmine offered as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'_Please Blaine. Please don't leave me.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. What do we think? Is he going to wake up? Sorry again for it being late...UGH! Thanks for the reviews! (They dropped off significantly last chapter...*sigh*) Welcome to all new followers and favorites! MUAH!**


	21. Chapter 21

After lunch, Kurt trudged his way up to Blaine's room with his eyes trained on the floor. Upon entering Blaine's room, he leaned over Blaine and kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand.

"Please wake up, Blaine. Please. Jessica's husband just died. I can't have you joining him. I want to stop attending meals with my cafeteria buddies because you wake up and I can eat with you, not because you have died. Please wake up." Kurt cried harder with every passing word.

* * *

Two more weeks passed and Kurt's meal group was down one more. Fred's wife hadn't survived when they pulled the plug on her machines. Kurt had asked Dr. Garcia and apparently Blaine hadn't signed any papers about pulling the plug. Kurt was both relieved and terrified at this. This left the responsibility to him of when to pull, but he was glad that Blaine hadn't given himself a timeline.

* * *

One day after lunch, as Kurt walked up to Blaine's room, he noticed a bustle of activity in the ward. It appeared that one of the patients had woken up. Kurt smiled a little. '_Good for their loved ones, the wait is over. The fight still has a ways to go, but at least they are awake.'_

As Kurt got closer to Blaine's door, the activity seemed to pick up. He looked in the room and covered his mouth in shock. There were five nurses and Dr. Garcia bustling about the room pulling out tubes and checking monitors and yelling to one of the nurses who was writing on a clipboard. Tears began to fall down Kurt's cheeks.

"**BLAINE**!"

Dr. Garcia turned and smiled at him and nodded to a nurse. The nurse walked over to Kurt.

"You must be Kurt. I'm Jared. Blaine woke up about five minutes ago. We are working to make sure he can breathe by himself and function by himself. It must look a little scary, but this time is critical, that's why we are moving so fast. You are welcome to stay here at the door but you need to let us do our jobs so we can make sure Blaine will be with you for a long time."

"B-but Jessica's husband was only awake for a few minutes before he died. I can't sacrifice that time with B-Blaine."

Jared nodded sympathetically, "I understand your concern, but so far it looks like Blaine will come out of it. We need you to be patient. If things look worse, we will let you in to say goodbye." With that, Jared turned and walked back to the action surrounding Blaine.

'_HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM?! RUN TO BLAINE, HURRY SO HE CAN LIVE!'_

Kurt was confused by Jared's calm demeanor and slow speed at which he was moving. Then it hit him.

'_Blaine is awake. He appears to be okay. We can do this.'_

After a half hour of controlled chaos with the staff, some of the nurses began exiting the room. Only Dr. Garcia, Elizabeth and another nurse were left in the room. Dr. Garcia was talking with Blaine, who appeared to be struggling to talk. Kurt was beyond impatient by then. He needed to see Blaine, see his eyes, talk with him.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth walked to Kurt.

"Okay, Kurt. Us three will be staying in the room here with Blaine. You can come see him for a few minutes, but will need to leave after a few minutes to allow Blaine to get used to his surroundings. I understand that before he fell back in the coma he had broken up with you out of self-depreciation. I know you are still very important to him, just give him some time. Go ahead, but don't bite my head off when I need to ask you to leave." She said calmly but sternly as to show how serious she was.

Kurt nearly ran across the room. He reached his usual post, but didn't sit down. More tears built in his eyes when they connected with Blaine's honey-hazel orbs. In Blaine's eyes he saw confusion, sadness, more confusion and love. His eyes were unguarded and Kurt took full advantage of this.

"Blaine, I'm so glad you're awake. I love you so much. I knew you'd wake up."

Kurt saw Blaine try to speak but couldn't hear him.

"What, honey? Say it again, I'll lean in so I can hear."

Very faintly, and very weakly Kurt heard, "I love you Kurt."

At this Kurt lost control of his emotions, he cried hard. "I love you too. So much." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

After a few more minutes of Kurt and Blaine staring into each other's eyes Elizabeth told Kurt he had to step out for a little while. Kurt's eyes widened in worry as he heard Blaine's heart monitor speed up. He saw Blaine trying to speak and leaned down to hear him.

"Don't leave me Kurt. You can't leave me. Please."

"Oh, baby. It's only for a few minutes. I promise someone will get me as soon as I can come back. It will be okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt smiled and turned to Elizabeth. "I will be in the cafeteria getting coffee. Can someone please call me on my phone, or come get me when I can see Blaine again?"

Elizabeth nodded and Kurt ventured down to the cafeteria. He was shocked to see George, Robert and Jazmine sitting around their table, sipping coffee. Kurt got a cup and joined them. They all looked at him in alarm.

"Is everything okay? You usually don't join us for afternoon coffee, and you look like you've been crying." Jazmine said.

Kurt smiled at them. "I'm good. Blaine's awake. The nurse sent me away so they can finish whatever they need to do. Everything is going to be okay." Kurt nodded.

Each of his companions gave their kind words of congratulations and happiness.

"When will we get to meet him?" Robert asked; everyone else had snuck their loved ones down to meet the group at some point or another.

"Ah, soon hopefully."

About ten minutes later, Kurt saw Elizabeth walk into the cafeteria.

"Kurt, you can come see Blaine now." She said smiling to the others as Kurt stood.

When Kurt made it back in the room, he was informed that a nurse would be checking in every fifteen minutes for the next twenty four hours to ensure everything was okay. He nodded and walked over to Blaine.

Blaine had been able to drink some water, so his voice wasn't so scratchy, but it was still weak from lack of use.

"Kurt."

"Hi Blaine." Kurt saw Blaine's weak smile and took his hand.

"Babe, you look like shit and there are a lot of your belongings in here. How long have you been here?"

Kurt managed a small laugh, "Since the day you went into the coma the second time around. I got a call from Dr. Garcia and here I am."

Blaine nodded and looked at their joined hands. "I'm sorry I broke up with you."

Kurt nodded slowly, "I'm not going to lie, it stung, but I'm here and not going anywhere…if you don't want me to."

Blaine seemed to think for a moment, but looked up to meet Kurt's gaze, his eyes still clear. "You shouldn't be around me. I bring danger without trying to. Look at my life. Look at everything that happened and tell me I'm not the reason for the attack. I'm sorry you got attacked too, by the way."

"Blaine. It's not your fault we got attacked. We talked about this before. It was random and you have nothing to apologize for. And I'm sorry that you have had a rough time in life, I won't argue there, but I _**know**_ you are not the reason for what has happened to you. It's stupid people around you. I know one thing; I love you and that has been one thing that has been true since the day I met you. Even when you were a disgusting prick I still loved you. If we were able to find each other in a city of millions, I think we can do anything. I will never leave you nor stop loving you. Please understand that."

Tears were rolling down both of their cheeks.

"Kurt, I love you so much, too. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You have been the one thing that I never felt bad about. I've worried multiple times that I put you in danger. Maybe I'm selfish, but I just can't see my future without you. You are amazing. Will you please be my boyfriend again? I promise not to let you go again."

"Yes, Blaine. I love you. I'll never let you go either."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine passionately. They separated and smiled widely at each other again.

'_Everything is right in the world again. Our love is enough.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. AWWW! Final chapter...WAAHHH! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has been kind enough to follow/favorite/review through this story! I adore every single one of you...you have all warmed my heart so much. THANK YOU! I noticed that the story hit over 100 reviews with the last chapter! That was amazing! My 100th reviewer didn't respond to my PM...so I'll open it to the floor. On Tuesday I will begin posting my next story (It's Cheerio!Kurt/Nerd!Blaine...you know you want to read it!) BUT do y'all want an epilogue for this story? It'll be short...let me know and I'll see what I'm going to do based on your feedback. Thank you all so much! I never could have finished this and had the 'umph' to write another one if it weren't for your support. It's been fun! MUAH!**


	22. Epilogue

Three Years Later—New York City:

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on their couch laughing as they looked at the pictures as they placed them in the album. They had just returned from their honeymoon in Paris and were putting their wedding pictures in an album.

All of their friends and Kurt's family had come. It was an extravagant ceremony and an intense party that wouldn't be forgotten for a long time.

Even Kurt's companions from the hospital came to the ceremony. They had taken an immediate liking to Blaine the afternoon that he was finally able to join them for lunch. It was about a month after he woke up. When Kurt entered wheeling Blaine in front of him, he laughed when he saw even Jessica and Fred had shown up to meet Blaine. Once Kurt and Blaine left the hospital they kept in touch with those people. They had all been through a lot together.

Kurt smiled as he put a picture of the hospital companions and the newlyweds in the album.

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine carefully place the next photo in their album. It was a photo of Blaine shaking Burt's hand as Burt handed Kurt over to Blaine after they walked down the aisle. Tears were streaming down Burt's cheek and Blaine had tears brimming in his eyes. They were both smiling widely.

"Hey, do you want to take our coffee to the porch?" Blaine suggested when they had finished with the pictures. They were enjoying an afternoon coffee to accompany their project.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine, "Yeah, let's do it."

Once they stepped out on their balcony, they looked out over the city and Kurt sighed in content as he leaned into Blaine. This was a new apartment for both of them. They picked it out for convenience for both of their jobs (Blaine was working on recording his first album and Kurt was still working for Vogue, but was also beginning to sell his sketches to designers) as well as the balcony that had a view of the entire city. It was perfect; just like they had always dreamed.

"It's just like you said. We are sipping coffee on our balcony. Though you had said mornings, I still count this." Blaine said as he sweetly kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes. '_He remembers that conversation? That was so long ago. That was the first time we said-'_

"I love you."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt and kissed him, "I love you too."

They kissed again, more passionately than before and left their coffee mugs abandoned on the balcony ledge as they made their way to the bedroom.

'_Everything is perfect. Nothing can ruin this. Nothing can ruin us.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. Oh my goodness guys...I can't believe it's over! Thank you all SO much for all of your support through the story. You guys are amazing! I'll start posting my new fic sometime tonight and it will have the same update schedule (Tuesdays & Satudays). You all warmed my heart with your kind words. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the story so much! :) THANK YOU! MUAH!**


End file.
